Sailor's Basket
by SailorTitan477
Summary: When Mamoru breaks up with Usagi, she leaves. Using the Luna-Pen, she transforms into Tohru Honda. She gets caught up in the world of the Sohma's, but will her past catch up with her? Rated T for language R&R please!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: :sighs: No, I don't own Sailor Moon, or Fruits Basket. If I did, Mamoru wouldn't have dumped Usagi, Seiya wouldn't have come into the picture, and I would be RICH! but all i have is my laptop, some ramen, and my manga and anime. Oh yeah, and a crappy t.v. from the '80's. :sigh: well anyway, enjoy.

NOTE:Oh, and if you were reading my last story, _What Has He Done_, it's coming back up soon. I was reading it and saw many mistakes. I felt that taking it down and revising and re-posting would be much faster. Oh, gods I'm rambling. :stands up on bed: ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1

Usagi's POV

**:FLASHBACK:**

"_Hey, Usa? Can I talk to you?" I turned, and saw my fiancé, Chiba Mamoru standing there. My face lit up like the Christmas lights decorating the Arcade. "Sure, Mamo-chan!" I turned in my seat to the girls. I stood, paid, and said my good-byes._

_"Bye, girls! I'll see you at the shrine later!" I picked up my green backpack, which has tons of writing from my friends and pins on it, and slung it over my shoulder. I grinned up at him, and he led me out of the cheery arcade without a word. I frowned._

What's wrong with Mamo-chan? _I thought. He led me to our bench in the park. It's in a secluded part that no one has ever been in besides us. Rose bushes dot around the bench, and trees surround the area. I shift from one foot to the other, and straighten my pink and white striped long sleeved tee shirt._

_Mamo-chan was still being oddly quiet. "Ah…Mamo-chan? What did you want to talk to me about.?" "Us." I got a confused look on my face, but my heart knew what he was talking about. My brain tried to shield me from it for just a bit longer. "W-what about us?" I asked nervously._

_"Usagi, this just isn't working for me." My eyes widened at Mamo-chan's words. Tears filled my eyes. I looked at the pink heart diamond ring he gave to me at the airport, and I looked up at him. I remembered his words when he proposed._

_I clung to that and asked him quietly, "__**What **__isn't working for you?" His response hurt me more than Galaxia, Beryl, Mistress 9, or the Dead Moon Circus ever did. "Us. You're still in high-school for God's sake!" he ran a hand through his hair. He avoided my eyes as I tried to keep my tears at bay._

_"Why bring my age up? You know I'm in my last year before college." He looked me in the eyes, but only for a second. My heart began to break into a million pieces when he said, "I just think that I asked too soon. I mean, I'm 21. You're 17." I tugged one pigtail in frustration, and one lone tear escaped._

_"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" I yelled, my annoyance finally breaking through. "IT HAS TO DO WITH EVERYTHING!" he yelled back. I was shocked into silence. He never yelled at me. EVER. Not even when we were sworn enemies. "Give me one good reason why it matters." I said trying to not cry._

_"I don't want destiny to control how I live my life anymore!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air._

_"Mamo-ch-Mamoru, after all we've been through together; you're willing to throw it all away!" I shouted, tears pouring down. A crack of thunder sounded. "If you seriously feel this way, fine. I'm not staying where I'm not wanted. I'm gonna leave, and I don't mean here. Good-bye, Chiba-san." I said as coldly as I could manage. "I'm leaving, and don't try and find me." I turned and ran away from the man who swore he would love me forever-what a liar. Tears poured down my face, and the rain and slush fell like my tears; relentless. I picked up my pace, and began sprinting towards the shrine._

**:END FLASHBACK:**

I ran into the shrine, soaked to the bone. The awful, heart-smashing thing that happened only a few minutes ago was on repeat in my head. I dumped my dripping wet neon green back-pack on the floor and Rei, my best friend, looked up at the sound of my loud entrance. I sniffled. "S-sorry I'm late." I shivered.

This had to be the worst Monday EVER. In my life. Rei took one look at my shivering form, and jumped up and got a towel. "You moron! What were you doing out in this weather?" Rei rubbed my face gently with her purple towel. I sniffed, and shook my head, not wanting to recount what happened minutes ago.

"Usa-chan, what's wrong?" Makoto asked worriedly. "N-nothing except for the fact Mamo-chan doesn't love me anymore!" I sobbed. Makoto's green eyes flashed menacingly. "He what?" Makoto said through her clenched teeth. I got my tears under control, then said, "He…said _this_" I waved my hands in the air, "isn't working for him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ami yelled. We all stared at her. She blushed, and said more quietly, "Well, he keeps breaking up with you. It's getting _really_ annoying." Minako nodded her head vigorously. "Why, though? I mean, he knows you guys are meant to be…" Minako trailed off.

Rei's purple eyes got as big as dinner plates. She clapped a hand over her heart. "Oh dear God. Aino Minako is…_thinking_? The world is ending." Minako threw a pillow at Rei, hitting her right in the middle of her face.

I giggled, my tears slowing as my friends argued. My smile faded as I thought of what I said back at the park to Mamo-chan. "But guys… I think I should leave." I whispered. All heads snapped towards me. "YOU THINK _WHAT?_" They screamed at the same time. I clapped my hands over my ears. "Ow. I said I think I should leave here. Home. Start fresh, where I won't see a man who doesn't love me anymore everyday."

Makoto jumped up and stood in front of me. "Oh hell no. You can't leave!" Tears shone in her emerald eyes. I smiled sadly. "Why can't I?" Minako stomped her foot childishly. "You just can't! Without you, we wouldn't have any friends!" Tears filled my look-alike's eyes. I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, it wouldn't be for long! At least one year, and we'd keep in touch, and you could visit with Motoki-kun and-" "Why can't you stay here and recuperate?" Ami asked, her blue head low. "Because…I can't heal if I keep running into him every day. On the way home, to the arcade…" I hugged her.

"We could protect you from him!" Makoto shouted, a few tears escaping. I shook my head sadly. "There's going to be a time you can't protect me from him. And then I'll be back to square one. Guys, leaving my home is _the_ last thing I want to do! Leaving _you_ guys here." My voice cracked.

"Usagi-chan…please…" Ami choked out. "Ames…I wouldn't be _that_ far. I'm not going to…" I gulped "_America._ I'm just going to another part of Japan." Minako stood, tears streaming. "Usa, just sleep on it… please?" I smiled shakily, but nodded. I already knew what my answer would be in the morning.

Rei raised her raven head, and tear-tracks shone on her face. "Let's go to the arcade. I'll buy." Her usually even voice cracked, and the fire that usually danced in her violet eyes had been extinguished with her tears. I nodded, not wanting the girls to worry about me.

"Okay. Who am I to refuse a free shake?" I joked feebly. It was odd: It was _me_ whose soul was torn in half, yet _I_was the comforter, not the comforted. We gathered our things and Yuuichirou, I guess, heard our conversation while sweeping the shrine, gave me a sad look on the way down the steps carefully, trying not to slip on any slush or ice patches.

I just smiled back at him softly. We got into Rei's red Honda with a Mars symbol slapped on the front. Rei sped down the road, and parked in front of the Crown Arcade, our favorite hang-out since we were 14. I stepped out of the red vehicle, and smiled a ghost of a smile, remembering my 17th birthday party here.

We walked(rather, the girls walked, I trudged) into the cheery arcade, where Motoki greeted us with a smile. He must have noticed how down I looked, and his smile dimmed, and eyes turned questioning. "Hey, Mako-chan, what's up?" Makoto's eyes flashed. "Mamoru." She spat his name like an explicative.

Motoki's blonde brows drew together. Ami filled him in quickly. "Mamoru-san broke up with Usa-chan and now she wants to leave." Motoki's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Usagi-chan, you can't-"

Rei cut him off. "Toki-kun, she said she's gonna sleep on it…but…" she motioned for him to come closer, and us to go to our booth, so she could whisper, "I think she's gonna go anyway. As much as I hate to say this, I think I want her to go."

Motoki's eyes got even wider, if even possible. He hissed back, "Why? I thought you were her best friend." Rei glared at him. "I am. I want her to heal though. There's going to be a time when we can't shield her from Mamoru, and then all the time we've spent fixing her is gonna go to shit."

Tears brimmed at my best friends eyes. (Yes, the inner senshi are my best friends, but I feel more connected to Rei more than the others. It must be that in the Silver Millennium, Mars and Serenity were best friends.) She shook her dark head, and smiled a sad, small smile.

"Just…make Usa-chan the biggest bestest chocolate milkshake you've got." She started to walk back to us, when she tensed. Rei whipped her raven head towards the door, and yelled for Motoki to give her the keys. Motoki tossed her the keys with a confused look.

In the same instant, Rei darted over to the doors and locked them. A minute after she locked the doors, Mamo-chan-err-_Mamoru-_walked up. He tried to push the doors open, and then pulled on them. I brushed away the flow of tears, and giggled shakily when Rei knocked smartly on the window and swung the keys on her index finger with a smug expression.

Mamoru glared hatefully at her, but she shrugged it off and mouthed deliberately: "SCREW OFF." She turned on her heel, and marched over to the booth. Rei slid in the booth next to Minako. I slid out of my spot on the outside of the booth by Ami, retrieved a chair, and sat down in it. "If that man doesn't know why he's locked out, he's a dense ass hole." Minako giggled. We all laughed, and then the girls chatted while I sat, pondering why Mamo-chan broke it off so suddenly. Again.

"Rei-chan, what about the innocent people who want to come in?" Ami asked, looking at the door. The miko muttered something, lowered her head, and twirled her hand. "There!" she said as she lifted her head, beaming just as a group of middle-schoolers trotted in and went over to the Sailor V game.

Mamo-chan stared at the cheerful glowing neon sign, and tried it again. And he was still locked outside. He growled in frustration, and dug his phone out. I stopped watching as he glared at our booth, and put my head down on the table. Motoki dutifully trotted over to the door and let him in.

Rei hissed, and Motoki looked back at us. "He threatened to call the cops if I didn't let him in." He explained. I clenched my fist as _he_ walked in, and I buried my head in my arms. I could hear Mamo-chan- Dammit! I mean Mamoru-order hot, black coffee and turn on his bar stool.

He must have gotten up, because I could hear him asking Rei why she locked him out angrily. "Wow, Mamoru-san. You really are a dense ass-hole. And here I thought Minako-chan was just venting." Ami commented. My head shot up, and Minako cocked a blonde eyebrow. She mumbled, blushing, "Well he _is_."

Makoto chuckled and patted her on the back. "No one disagrees with ya. We just didn't think _you_ would say it." she laughed again. Rei and Mamoru were having a glaring contest, Minako was giggling as the contest got more intense, and Ami's face grew redder as Makoto continued to laugh.

Motoki broke the extremely awkward moment for Ami and me with our food(we didn't even have to order; Motoki knows us so well he just whips our favorites up when we walk in.),shooing Mamoru away. Mamoru stalked away, muttering about bitchy girls and their PMS.

I sipped my milkshake and kept quiet; just occasionally giggled at something the girls said. I watched Motoki talk to Mamoru. Motoki's face took on an angry look, and he stalked off into the back. A girl with pink hair walked in and began to flirt with him. He caught my eye, and began to flirt back. I couldn't stand being here anymore. I shoved my chair back and stood. "Hey, guys?" I cut into their conversation. Everyone's eyes snapped towards me.

"Um…I need to leave. Let's go to my house." The girls nodded, we gathered our bags, and Rei threw some cash down. Motoki threw his towel over his shoulder and waved bye to us, grinning. We got in Rei's Honda Accord, and we went to my house. As we pulled up, I admired our house like I always do.

Our house is a beautiful two-story. Mom always has flowers out front, and lining the walkway. My room has the only balcony, and French doors. We got out, and I dug my keys out of my jeans pocket. I'm so glad we don't have to wear uniforms at our new high-school!

I slung my now-dry backpack over my shoulder, walking up the stone walkway. I unlocked the door, and the girls came in right after me. As we took our shoes off in the entryway I called into the house, "MUM! We're HOME!" Strangely, I got no response. We dumped our stuff in my room, and then we ran downstairs.

My mom had a huge plate of cookies on the table with a note. As Minako attacked the still-warm cookies, I took the note off the counter and sat at the island.

_Dear Usagi-chan,_ the note said in my mom's curly lettering, _Papa, Shingo, and I are out for the rest of the week for Aunt Beth's wedding. Feel free to invite the girls over, if you haven't already. There's the debit card, the keys to the Lexus, and some cash in the top left drawer. Have fun, honey! Love, Mum._

"Well, guys, my parents are out for the week." I waved the note in the air. "Wayyyy!" Minako cheered, cookie crumbs spraying everywhere. Rei smacked Minako upside the head, and she yelped. Minako pouted, rubbing her blonde head. I chuckled, thinking, _I'm gonna miss this so much._

Ami had to be the peace-maker, and step in the middle before Minako could retaliate. "Okay!" she giggled, "Let's _not_ fight anymore! 'Kay?" Minako stared at her, and she shook her head. "Ames, why do you always have to be the pace-maker?" I laughed at Minako's mistake. "Minako-chan, it's _peace_-maker. Not _pace_-maker. A pace-maker is WAY different." Minako just waved her hand at me. She looked around, trying to find something to change the subject.

Her eyes, a shade lighter than mine, landed on the pile of mail piled below the mail-slot. "Hey, you've got mail!" she scurried over to the pile of mail and scooped it up. "Okay, Mina-soft." Rei laughed. We all just stared at her. "You know, like Microsoft?" she tried. We just kept staring at her. Rei ducked her head, her face redder than her sailor fuku's skirt. I brought the attention away from my friend and onto the pile of mail in Minako's hands.

"So watcha got there, Minako-chan?" Minako threw the pile on the marble counter, and tossed through it. "Bill, bill, savings book for Victoria's Secret, coupons for Java the Hut, acceptance letter from Osaka High, invitation to a funeral-" Makoto cut her off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa-go back! Acceptance letter?" "Lemme see that!" I snatched the smooth manilla envelope from the cool counter.

I opened a drawer and pulled out a dragon letter opener. I saw the impatient, excited looks on my friends faces, so I took my sweet time; twirling the letter opener on my white-painted nails, pushing Mamo-chan to the back of my mind and focusing on pissing my friends off.

I drew a breath, and slid the letter opener under a flap in the envelope. I slid it slowly, the ripping sound going through the quiet house. Rei, of course, broke the silence and threw her hands up in exasperation. "OH KAMI! USA-JUST OPEN THE DAMMED ENVELOPE!" I laughed, and quickly tore the envelope open, and dug the letter out. I read the swirly script in my head, squealed loudly, and then read it to my friends.

_**"Dear Ms. Usagi Tsukino, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our arts school. Your audition blew us away, and we hope to see you on January 4, 2011. Please dress in the uniforms we sell, but until you can get them, you may wear your own clothes. Sincerely, Hana Kioshi**__**.**_

Rei jumped up and hugged me tightly. She pulled back, and dark pomegranate clashed with light aqua.(Ha…if the girls knew if this is how I thought, I swear their minds would explode.) "How come you didn't tell us you auditioned?"

I shrugged and walked around the island to the stainless steel fridge. "It never came up. I didn't think I would get in!" I opened the fridge and examined it's contents. I crinkled my nose at the sight of left-overs, expired milk, and something I _think_is cheese. I slammed the fridge closed and picked the note up again.

"Oh thanks a lot mum." I muttered, scanning the neon green Post-It note again. _P.S- we are out of things in the fridge, so either go out, or buy more food. Love ya! -Mum_I put it back down. "So, let's vote: homework, or doing something." Makoto offered, "Let's go to the arcade and show Motoki-kun your letter!"

I nodded, and Minako waved her hand in the air. "Let's go to the mall!" Ami nodded quickly in agreement. I choked on some air, Rei almost fell off her stool, Minako stared at Ami, and Makoto gaped in shock. Rei slapped a hand over her heart. "Oh Kami-sama! Save us all! First Minako-chan…THINKING! Now Ami-chan not wanting to do homework? It's the end of the world as we know it!"

We all started laughing and Ami blushed deeply. "Well, I don't have to do homework _all_ the time! Let's just go to the arcade, show Motoki-kun your letter, and then go to the mall! Then, we can order pizza and do homework!" she said triumphantly.

I stood on the stool next to Rei and raised a fist. "AND WE SHALL!" The girls just stared at me, and burst out laughing as I jumped down from the stool and fell. "Ow…" I muttered, rubbing my side. Rei's eyes widened and gasped. "Oh my God…Minako-chan thinking, Ami-chan wanting leisure instead of homework, now Usagi-chan not crying when she falls!" She fell off her stool and pretended to faint. I stood and walked over to her. I prodded her with my foot, and she didn't move.

"Ah, well, guys, Rei-chan's dead." I giggled and kneeled on the ground. "OH HOW WILL WE GO ON WITHOUT HER?"I cried theatrically. Still no response. I stood, and whispered to Makoto to get a bucket. She gave me a confused look, but went and got said bucket and I filled it up with water from the sink. I walked to the freezer, and put a few handfuls of ice cubes in the bucket.

I slowly advanced to Rei's still form, and the girls backed up, laughing and scared of what Rei would do. "AWAKEN!" I yelled, dumping the bucket of freezing water on her. With an angry yelp, she bounced up and danced around the kitchen, clawing at her shirt. "THERE'S ICE IN MY BRA!" She wailed.

I went into hysterics, clutching my sides and barely breathing. The girls, who were in the doorway leading to the living room, followed glowered at me and threw the ice she got out of her shirt at me. I stopped laughing and started screaming. "NO! DON'T HIT ME WITH BOOBIE ICE!" Rei continued to pelt me with ice, and the girls (impossibly) laughed harder.

"REI-CHAAAANNN! I'M SOOORRRYYYY!" I ran around the kitchen as she pelted me with ice. Finally, she ran out of ammo. I collapsed onto a stool and panted, trying to catch my breath.

Rei, looking satisfied, straightened her shirt and asked innocently, "So! When are we going to the arcade?"

Well that's it for Chapter one. If you Review I'll be teh happies! :-)


	2. OM NOM NOM!

GOMEN! This chapter took a LONG time to do, because of a combo of drama, school, and my computer being a retard. :P

Thanks to Angel of Courage and Yukirin-Sama for reviewing! :D

DISCLAIMER:If I owned Sailor Moon, I would have, like, 20 narwhals. But I has none. :( But soon...soon the narwhals will be mine! *evil laugh* O.O' erm...just...uh...read now...~._.'~

Chapter 2

I grabbed a handful of cash, my bag which held my phone, some lip-gloss, some fuzzy pink mittens, the keys to the car, and some lotion. I folded the acceptance letter up very carefully and placed it in my purse. We got into my car, and drove down to the arcade. We all but smashed the door open in our excitement, running in the cheerful arcade where Motoki was talking to Mamoru angrily. We sat, but I was bouncing in my seat. "Motoki-Onii-san!" I yelled from my spot.

He looked up and his angry expression melted away. He abandoned Mamoru, who left with a relieved sigh(and a glare from Andrew), and came over to us, grinning with a curious look in his eyes. "Hey Usa-chan! What's up?" he asked, sweat dropping at the sight of the door hanging off its hinges. I pulled the acceptance letter out of my purse. "Not much…I just got accepted into OSAKA HIGH!" I yelled, standing on a stool. Motoki's green eyes popped out of his head. "WHAT?" He grabbed the paper from my hands and speed-read it. He grabbed me off the stool I was standing on, and swung me around. "Usagi-chan, that's amazing!" I grinned up at him, but then I had a sadder thought. "But…it's in Osaka."

"No shit, Sherlock." Rei quipped. I ignored her, and Motoki looked at me. "Well, you said you wanted to leave…right?" I nodded, not getting it. "Well then you got it! You can go to that amazing school and heal at the same time!" I beamed at Motoki, and hugged him fiercely. "Just promise me you guys will come to all the talent show at the end of the year." I demanded. Motoki and the girls laughed. "Promise." "What are we promising?" a familiar voice asked. I turned to the voice.

"HARUKA-CHAN!" I bombarded her with a bear hug. "Ack! Koneko, I can't breathe." Haruka choked out. I let go and giggled. "Gomen Haruka-chan." Haruka smiled and patted my head. "So! What's goin' on?" Rei spoke for me. "Usagi-chan got into Osaka High!" Michiru and Haruka's eyes widened. "NANI?" Motoki handed them the paper. Haruka's teal eyes scanned the paper quickly. "USAGI!" She cried, and picked me up. She squeezed tightly, all the while cheering. "Haruka-chan? Can't-breathe." I wheezed. Haruka let go, but danced around the arcade while Michiru sweatdropped. "Usagi-chan, that's amazing!" Michiru smiled, ignoring the still dancing Haruka.

I grinned back. "I know, right! And it's in Osaka! I can heal there." Michiru looked at me oddly, and Haruka ceased her dancing because she ran into the claw game. "What do you mean, heal?" Michiru said over Haruka's swearing at the claw game. "YOU **BEEP BEEP CENSORED BEEEEP**!"

_*SWEATDROP*_

I turned back to Michiru, with Haruka kicking the claw game in the background. "Mamo-chan dumped me." I said softly. But, somehow, over the repeated cussing, kicking, and screaming, Haruka heard me. "HE_WHAT_?" She roared. I flinched. "THAT NO-GOOD SUNNUVA-" "Haruka!" Michiru smacked her arm. She shook her head, and turned back to me.

"I'm sure Mamoru-san has a good reason." "Reason for what, Michiru-mama?" Hotaru came in with Setenusa, and Michiru smiled gently at her. "Later, Taru-chan." Hotaru nodded her head, and tootled off to the counter to get a milkshake. "Let's talk later at the Jinja, okay? Around 6?" Michiru nodded, and proceeded to the counter to help Hotaru get on the stool.

I left with the girls to the Hiwaka Jinja, which is one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen, after the Moon Kingdom (you know, _before_ it was destroyed). We sat at the table, and talked about random things. Well, the girls talked about random things, and I just sat back, thinking. I whispered, "Chibi-Usa." "What did you say, Usa-chan?" Ami, who was sitting next to me, heard me whisper, but not what. "Chibi-Usa. What will become of her now?" I gazed at my friends, beseeching an answer.

None came.

I began to cry, straight from my heart. "H-he…he killed her. He killed my daughter." I choked out. Minako was the first to dart over and give me a hug. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Hotaru and the Outers popped out of nowhere. "Hotaru-chan, Mamo-chan broke up with me." Hotaru ran over and hugged me tightly. "Hime-chan, everything will be okay." I smiled at her, and hugged her back, with Minako still hanging on my arm. I really didn't want to tell her the next piece of news.

"Michiru-chan, can you tell her the next thing?" I asked. Hotaru might take it better if her 'Mama' told her. "Firefly, Usagi-chan is going to be going to a nice high school later this year. But it's in Osaka." Hotaru looked unfazed. "Well, she's going to need to heal, Michiru-mama." I shook my head. So young, but so much smarter than me.

That's depressing.

"And…Hotaru-chan…when Mamo-chan broke up with me, he ruined our destiny." I began. "And…well…if we don't get married…we can't have Chibi-Usa." Hotaru's purple eyes filled with tears.

"That baka." Haruka muttered. "He's hurting everyone! Taru-chan, Setsuna-san, my princess…" she held Hotaru close. "Can you help Usagi-chan with a fake name, Firefly?" Michiru asked, trying to get her daughter's mind off Chibi-Usa. "Okay. But the next time I see Mamoru-san, he's getting my glaive straight up his ass." She said seriously. We looked at Hotaru, and started laughing. "Hotaru-chan…you're hilarious." Ami laughed.

"She's too innocent to go through with that." Michiru chuckled. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I'm the senshi of Death and Destruction. You were terrified of me. Now I'm innocent." She sat down, still muttering. I directed the conversation back in my direction. "Anyway, what name do you think would be good for me?" The senshi sat quietly, thinking.

"How about Rin?" Minako offered. Ami shook her head. "Rin means cold, distant. The exact opposite of Usa-chan." Minako shrugged. "Ayaka? It means flower petal." Makoto threw out. "Maybe." I said, writing it down on a piece of paper I found on the table.

"Well, your last name is gonna be Honda." I looked at Rei quizzically. "Why…?" "You love my car. You keep trying to borrow it. Not that I trust you with it." I stuck my tongue out at her, and a tongue war proceeded. Ami sighed, and shook her head. "What about…Tohru?" Michiru said. I retracted my tongue, and looked at her. "What does that mean?" "It means you are sensitive." She smiled. Haruka harrumphed. "I was all for it being Koneko." She pouted.

Minako stared at Haruka like she was crazy. "You wanted her to be all, 'Hi! My names Kitten!'?" Haruka shrugged. "Tohru it is!" Makoto grinned. "Now, I need to look totally different." I said, thinking. "Brown hair, shoulder length." Ami said immediately. She blushed a bit, with all of us staring at her. "What? Usagi-chan's hair is long and gold. Totally different is brown and kind of short." "Ah. Now, what about my eyes? Leave 'em the same, or change them?"

"Change them slightly." Rei advised. "Like, lighter, darker…?" "Darker. You'll have Mako-chan's hair, Haruka-papa's eyes, and Ami-chan's shyness." "WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO BE SHY!" I yelped to Hotaru. "What? You're outgoing and loud. She's reserved and quiet. That's "totally different"."

I huffed, but smiled at them. "So, let's try it out." I dug the Luna-Pen out of my subspace pocket, and held it up. "Luna-Pen! Transform me into a shy girl with shoulder-length brown hair, and teal eyes!" I was picked up into the air slightly, and I felt my long hair go from heavy to light. I landed, and I looked at everyone. "H-hi, minna."I said shyly, and everyone gaped at me. "Dear Ares, it worked." Rei breathed. "Minako-chan, may I see your mirror?" I asked politely.

The Usagi in me was fighting for dominance, but the new me, Tohru, was overriding it. "Sure, Usa-I mean _Tohru_-chan." She grinned at me, and tossed me her compact. I held my hands out to catch it, but I fumbled and dropped it. "HA! ODANGO ATAMA'S STILL CLUMSY!" Rei laughed as everyone giggled. I blushed, and looked in the mirror. I gasped at my appearance. My slightly tanned skin? Gone. My summer blue eyes? Gone. And my odangoes, which were my signature and a source of a (now beloved) nickname? Gone.

Instead, I had silky brown locks, which were slightly wavy, and Haruka's eyes, exactly. I had milky white skin, and when I blushed, it gave me a rosy tint. My clothes were a pink t-shirt, and a matching skirt. All in all, I looked good. "Luna-Pen, save this look as Honda Tohru!" I raised the Luna-Pen, and it flashed, meaning it was saved. "Now, Luna-Pen, please change me back into Tsukino Usagi!" I was lifted into the air again, and I was back.

"Ah! Much better." I sighed, plopping down beside Minako. I gave her mirror back, and my stomach grumbled. "Rei-chaan, do you have any foood?" I whined, just to annoy her. "Odango, yesterday you ate all my food. We are O-U-T, out." Rei smirked. I pouted, and my stomach growled louder. "Let's go somewhere then!" I said, jumping up and clapping. "Fine…" Rei said, pulling herself up slowly. "Let's go to that new restaurant, Moi Gai! They have a buffet!" Minako said. "OOH! BUFFET!" I cheered. Minako and I linked arms and ran down the temple stairs, chanting, "BUFF-ET! BUFF-ET! BUFF-ET!" We waited impatiently for the others to meander down the stairs.

I swung my keys in time to Minako's foot tapping. "Okay, we'll meet you guys at Moi Gai." Minako said quickly to the outers. Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and I piled in my Lexus while Hotaru, Setenusa, Michiru, and Haruka got into Haruka's yellow convertible. We got there first, due to my speeding down the road. "Kon'nichiwa, ladies. How many are in your party?" The hostess at Moi Gai looked at us. She was dressed in a dress that was tight on her figure, and medium heels. Her dark hair was in a tight ponytail, and she grinned at us. "Kon'nichiwa. We have some people on the way, so we need a booth for 9." I said.

Her arched eyebrows lifted slightly. "Follow me." She said, and we followed her to a large booth that was close to the buffet. "Here you are! What can I get you to drink?" "A Diet Coke, please." I said. Minako and Makoto ordered the same, Ami ordered a Sprite, and Rei asked for Coke. She wrote this down and she said, "The plates for the buffet are over there." She pointed her pent toward a tower of plates. "My name is Hina, but let Chou know if you need anything." Hina pointed her finger towards a 20-year old with soft-looking black hair with silver streaks in her hair and piercing yellow eyes, who looked rather bored.

"Arigato!" I said, and as soon as Hina walked away, Mina and I raced over to the plates.

Translations:

Hina: Sunlight

Chou: Butterfly

I'm going to try and get the third chapter out A LOT faster than this one. Reviewing shall make me write faster! ^.^


	3. Mamobaka!

Hi! I got this chapter out faster, but it's pretty short. Meh. At least it's out! *beams with pride*

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Sailor Moon, it would still be running, the english dub's wouldn't change anything(I.E.-cutting scenes out, changing Haruka & Michiru to cousins *shudder*, etc.), and it would be cheap to get the manga! ^~^

Reviews: ALL RIGHT! 4 REVIEWS! :DDD Thanks to: Yukirin-Sama and Lumi Mumbling Bee!

Alerts: Hee! One! first ever! Arigato, Yukirin-Sama!

ON WITH THE STORY!

:**conscience**: _'thoughts'_

Chapter 3

Usagi POV

Minako and I sat down with our plates towering with food. We dug in, and the outers walked in. "Koneko, Aphro." Haruka greeted us.

"Wah doph 'Abrbro' bean?" Minako mumbled, her mouth stuffed. I waved to them, barely stopping my eating. "Nani?" Haruka looked at us like we were aliens(which, if you think about it, we are). Rei interpreted Minako's mumblings for Haruka. "Minako-baka said, "What does Aphro mean?"" "Ah. How do you know?" Rei gave her a look, and Makoto said, "Haruka-chan, we've known them since we were 14. Also, Ami-chan typed this."

Makoto produced a book, which said, "Minako/Usagi to Japanese".

"Nice, Ami-chan!" Hotaru said, opening the book and scanning it. "Well, if you guys want any food, you better go now." Makoto said, pointing to my and Minako's almost empty plates. They went up and got some food quickly and Minako and I ran up for seconds.

"So, Haruka-chan, what does 'Aphro' mean?" Minako said, taking a deep drink of her Diet Coke. "It's short for 'Aphrodite'." Haruka said, popping an onigiri in her mouth. "Ah." Minako ate a spring roll happily, and then frowned, staring at something. "Usa-chan…do _not_ turn around."(A/N: here's how the seating is arranged: Booth side-Minako, next to her is Haruka, then Michiru, then Makoto, then Setsuna. Chair side: Usagi, next to her is Rei, then Ami, then Hotaru. The booths face the door. I hope you kinda got a visual from this! ^.^)

"Why?" Of course, I had to be a dumb-ass, and turned around (I _really_ need to start paying attention to people when they say, "Don't turn around."). I saw _him_standing there with the girl from the arcade with the shocking hot pink hair he was flirting with. Her hair in high pig-tails, and it bounced around and sometimes hit him in the shoulder when she talked. I curled my lip in disgust to what she was wearing, which was practically nothing. Her skirt could pass for a belt, her shirt might as well have been a bra(if it wasn't already), and her face held enough make-up for Minako, Rei, _and_ me.

For a year.

Her shoes were knee-high black Converse high-tops with thigh-high green and purple leggings(A/N: this is not the bad part. I have those shoes and leggings. CUTE combo, btw). She was blathering on and on about some convention that they just **MUST** go to, or whatever. Meanwhile, Mamo-chan(DAMN!) was staring over at our booth-table, and we locked eyes. He strode over, with Gothic Lolita chick dangling off his arm.

"Ladies, Odango Atama." He greeted coldly. "Mamoru-san." Michiru nodded stiffly. "So, Odango. You haven't cleaned the buffet yet?" He smirked, and then turned to Gothic Girl. "Hanako, can you get us a seat?" She nodded, and trotted off dutifully. I stared at him, hurt clearly visible in my eyes. He stared right back at me, and I swear I saw an apology in his eyes, but as soon as I spied it, it disappeared. He then turned on his heel and walked off. I stared at my plate, tears brimming at my eyes. "Minako-chan, do you want my food? I'm not very hungry anymore." I said, barely over a whisper.

Minako shook her head. "Iie, Usagi-chan. Listen, lets get the others some more food, then we can go, kay?" I nodded. Minako made the girls next to her scoot over, and she patted for me to sit next to her. I sat down, and laid my head on her lap, and while Minako was petting my head soothingly, the other girls were talking about what bodily harm they would do to him and how much they would love to do it, and the silent tears came down, soaking Minako's pink skirt.

~*~*_Mamoru's POV_~*~*

"Anyway, Mamoru, my friend, Chou, works here." She pointed to the restaurant we were in front of, and she fell silent. '_Finally. She shut up!_' I looked down at Hanako, who was grinning madly at me. '_Why am I going out with her?_' I thought.

:**Ya need a distraction, ass wipe.**: I rolled my eyes. Ever since I broke up with Usako my dammed conscience has been telling me things like that. Wait- let me tell you _why_ exactly I broke up with Usako.

It's those fucking dreams again. Only in these, my Usako and I are on our honeymoon. We're about to…do _it_(I'm sorry, no matter how many times my Usako and I have done it, I'm still shy about. So sue me.) and then before I could kiss her or do ANYTHING, like the first dream, something tore her away from me. And, like in the first, a loud booming voice was talking. But instead of it being the future me, it was someone else. It was feminine, and so damn familiar. "_Mamoru! You must not be with Tsukino Usagi! It will cause her demise!_" Oi. I sure hope that it isn't Usako in the future, to get back at me in the future because they had a fight or something. And I hope its not her screwing with my mind. Anyhow, you're probably thinking, 'Why didn't you talk to her about it? Are you an idiot?' And the answer is: Yes. I _am_ an idiot. Anyway, ever since I broke up with her, my conscience has been badgering me to talk to her, or something. Smart guy.

Arrgh… Well, it's right. Hanako is just some random chick who is in my English Honors class, who just so happens to have a giant crush on me. Again, you're probably thinking, 'Why did you flirt with that girl in front of Usagi?' or 'Why are you going out with her if she irritates you so much?' Answer: I'm an idiot, and well, now I won't go running back to Usako, begging for forgiveness as quickly. **:I give it a month:** I growled internally.

Damn my conscience, always being right all the time! Anyway, Hanako and I walk into a buffet called Moi Gai or whatever, and she picks up her mindless chatter. Again. Well, the silence was nice while it lasted. "Nice Ami-chan!" I looked over and saw Hotaru Tomoe holding a book. It said, "Minako/Usagi to Japanese" on it. Ah.

Smart thinking, Mizuno.

I look back to Hanako, then whip my head back towards Hotaru and Ami. Oh crap. If Ami and Hotaru are here, then the rest of the Senshi are here, which means that Usako is here. *Gulp*. Minako looked up then, and the cheerful smile that was usually on her face dropped off. '_Kuso!_' "Usa-chan, do _not_ turn around." Usako, please don't turn around!

She turns around. '_SHIIIT!_' I put on my cold demeanor, the same one I had before Usako broke the walls I spent so long building around my heart. "Ladies, Odango Atama." I greeted them. None of them answered me. With good reason. I cocked an eyebrow, and the old Mamoru came back. Meaner and badder than ever.

"Mamoru-san." Michiru greeted me stiffly. Even when she's pissed off beyond belief, she's still polite! Wow, gotta give her cred for that! Hanako, thank Kami, was quiet and was observing the girls. "So Odango, you haven't cleaned the buffet yet?" I cringed internally at Usako's face. She looked so…damaged. _'Mamo no baka!'_ :**Wow, you****really****must not want to get back with Usagi, now do ya?**: My conscience said mockingly. '_Shut up.'_I turned to Hanako, and asked as nicely and *retch* sweetly as I could, "Hanako, can you go get us a seat?" she grinned, and tootled off. I looked at Usako for a minute, started to apologize with my eyes(and covered it of course), winced inside at her hurt eyes, and then followed Hanako. We were sitting down for all of 5 minutes when Hotaru ran up to Hanako, and pulled her out of the restaurant. Haruka, Ami, and Makoto came up to me. "Mamoru. Follow us." Ami said angrily. I nodded and followed. "Mamoru-baka, do you have _any_idea what you've done?" Makoto asked lowly. "No?"

"You moron! Koneko is leaving because of you." Haruka said, glaring at me. "N-Nani? Where!" I asked worriedly. "Wouldn't you like to know." Rei snarled, coming up to our group, which was just outside of the restaurant. "Tell me, Hino!" I demanded. I was still pissed about her locking the door on me. "Iie." She said simply. "And why not?" "Because Usa-chan's leaving because she wants to heal. You knowing where she is, following her, and screwing everything up will NOT help her!" Ami hissed.

I looked around Ami. I saw a sobbing Usako(I'm so sorry…), and Minako cradling her. She saw me and shot me a death glare. I also saw Hotaru beating Hanako up in an alley nearby. Wow, for such a small girl, she really can pack a punch. "We're leaving now. Hotaru-chan! Time to go!" Haruka called to her. "Hai, Haruka-papa!" she called cheerfully.

She punched Hanako one last time, and trotted up to Haruka. "Ja ne, baka." She muttered, glowering at me. They got in their cars and drove away. "Mamo-kun, why didn't you help me?" Hanako whined as she limped up to me. "Gomen. I didn't see you." I said, still looking in the direction of where the cars went.

Ah. Done! R&R!...please? ~^_^~ ._.'

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Koneko-Kitten

Gomen-Sorry

Baka-Idiot

Nani-What?

Kuso-Damn!

Iie-No

**NAME TRANSLATIONS:**

Hanako-Flower child


	4. Clothes and Sleepovers

Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Kai2, Yukirin-Sama, Lumi Mumbling Bee, and zeprincesszz! So far, the review count is up to 12! YAY! *dances* Well, I won't waste anymore time! STORYY TIIMEE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, Invader Zim, or Hamtaro, although if I did, I wouldn't be on FanFiction. I would be makin' more of those shows! ESPECIALLY Sailor Moon and Hamtaro...^^

WARNING: Weird Elevator Montage ahead. Proceed with caution.

Chapter 4

Usagi POV

Minako drove us home, with me in the seat next to her. Tears still lingered on my cheeks, and a few still were falling from my eyes. She pulled into the driveway while the Outers just waved good-bye from their car. I believe that they didn't want to wake Hotaru, who was sleeping in the back soundly. Beating Hanako up must have taken a lot out of her.

"Ja ne!" Minako called, waving out her window. We were idling in the driveway. Minako turned to me, grinning. "Now, Usagi-chan. The night is young. We can go to the mall! Do the things we wanted to do!" she looked at me expectantly.

I laughed a laugh that sounded like a cough. "Fine, Mina-chan. But let me drive!" I demanded, smiling and pushing all sadness away. "Hai, Hai…" she mumbled, and we changed seats. Well, she got out; I just crawled over there, tumbling over in the process, making everyone in the car laugh. I smoothed my hair, and pulled out of the driveway, acting like nothing happened.

We sped towards the mall, and I parked in a killer spot. "Now, lets start at the top floor and work our way down." I said, leading the way to the elevator. Rei smirked at me. "Race ya!" Rei and I raced to the elevator, knocking a few innocents over in the process, but I won. "H-How di-did you win?" she panted. I smirked at her. "I run to the arcade, school, the Jinja. Also, being a Senshi doesn't hurt, either." We chuckled, waited for the other girls to catch up, and we got into the box.

~%^*_**ELEVATOR MONTAGE!**_~%^*

DOO DOO DO DO! DOODI DOODI DOO DOO! DOO! DOO! DOO DOO DOOO(A/N-this is Gir singing this. Invader Zim ref. ^.^)

…

…

DING!

We stepped out of the elevator, and we browsed through the piles of clothes. "Usa-chan, I think you should get some clothes for Tohru." Ami suggested. I turned to her. "Great idea, Ami-chan! But Tohru is a bit smaller than me. I'm gonna be right back." I turned and ran into the bathroom, and transformed into Tohru.

I walked out, and I stopped at the edge of the group, not wanting to butt in. Wait, WHAT? Tsukino Usagi doesn't wait! But, apparently, Honda Tohru does. Oi. This is going to take some time to get used to. "E-Excuse me?" I said tentatively. "Hm? Oh there you are!" Minako turned, giggling. "We were wondering where you were!" she grinned.

"Sorry…I didn't want to interrupt." I blushed. The Usagi in me was trying to claw her way to the surface, but Tohru was pushing her down. That is UNCOMFORTABLE. "Anyways, let's getcha some clothings!" Makoto grabbed my hand and we ran towards the racks of clothes. Well, she ran, I flopped around like a rag doll behind her. "OOH! I think you should wear a lot of pink, Usa-chan!" Minako said, clapping her hands at the sight of all the pink shirts, shorts, skirts…

"Well…" I didn't want to say no, but I also didn't want to look like cotton candy! "How bout all of our colors?" Ami offered, seeing my uncomfortable look. "Ami-chan, that's an AMAZING idea!" I squealed. The girls turned to me. I blushed. "What? I'm learning to balance." I mumbled, fiddling with a hot pink sweater.

"Meh. CLOTHES TIME!" Minako yelled, holding up one of those things sales people use to get things off high hangers for you like a sword. "THIS! IS! SPARTA!" she bellowed.

*_**SWEATDROP**__*_

"Anyways, Tohru-chan, you should go try this on!" Rei shoved a colorful pile of clothes into my arms, and almost kicked me into the dressing room. As I turned to pick up a stray turquoise shirt, I saw a pair of familiar black slacks. "Um, miss? You dropped this." He picked up the stray shirt, and handed it to me. "A-arigato." I stuttered.

He frowned. "Do I know you?" "Nope! She's new, and she doesn't need to know you, Mamo-baka." Rei snapped. He scowled, and walked off. "Anywho! Tohru-chan, try, try, TRY!" Minako cheered. I tried all of the outfits on, and all but 3 fit the Tohru criteria…

…Which meant I bought about 30 outfits. Oi. Well, thankfully, they were on sale, and the girls pitched in what they could(A/N: I don't know U.S. dollars to yen, so here: Ami-$20, Rei-$20 Minako-$6 and Makoto-$10), which meant I had to pay $35(A/N: Total is $91 ^.^) We paid, and then carried 2 or 3 bags each.

We stopped at a shoe store, and bought me some blue and yellow flats, sparkly green sneakers, and red flip-flops(thankfully, no school shoes. Tohru and I wear the same size). I declined their offer to buy me some, seeing as they helped me plenty with the clothes.

We bought ourselves pretzels, and(with Rei driving)started off to my house. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to change back. "Matte(wait)! You guys need your clothes!" I gasped. Usagi wouldn't gasp about this. But, apparently, Tohru would.

"I still have those pyjamas I left there." Minako said. "Oh well, I need to get some movies from the temple, anyway." Rei pulled off an exit that would land us right in front of the shrine. "Be right back!" she trotted off. As we watched her bounce up the steps, Yuuichirou stepped in front of her. Rei blushed at whatever he said, and smacked him with her purse, and walked into her room.

"She's obviously in _LUURVE_ with him." Minako commented. "How can you tell?" Makoto said sarcastically. Rei was back in record time. She tossed her red duffel into the back, just missing Makoto's face. "Okay! I got The Human Centipede, One Missed Call, and The Last Exorcism." She flashed the horror films in my face, teasing me. "Rei-chan! I hate, hate, _hate_ scary movies! Usa-chan does too! Go get some ACTUAL movies!" Rei snorted and opened them.

"There is only one scary movie in one of these, and that's The Human Centipede. The rest is stuff like Sixteen Candles." She stuck her tongue out at Minako, who retaliated with gusto. "So, Mako-chan, do you need to grab anything from your place?" Rei said, shifting the car from park to drive. "Nah. I still have some clothes at Usa-chan's house from last time, and I have some P.J.'s in my backpack." Rei stopped at a light, and we all turned around to face her.

"What! You never know when your gonna have a sleepover!" she beamed.

_***Face Palm***_

Rei removed her hand from her face and drove to Ami's. "Ami-chan, you need anything?" Rei idled by Ami's apartment complex. "Hai." She nodded, and got out of the car. She came back in minutes, waving bye to her Mama from the car. She slung her light blue bag over her shoulder, and entered the car. "Okay!" she sighed, buckling her seat belt. "Minako-chan?" Rei eyed Minako. "Nah, I'm fine. As I said, I have those jammies I left there, and Usa-chan and I wear the same size." "M'kay." Rei drove us home, and we ran into the house.

As soon as we entered, I whipped out the Luna Pen. "Luna Pen, please transform me back into Tsukino Usagi!" My odangos, boyfriend jeans, and blue eyes were back! **GRUMBLE**. "Uh…What was that?" Rei asked, looking around. "Heeh…Can we order that pizza now?" I said, giggling.

_***SWEATDROP***_

"Hai, Hai, Usagi-chan." Ami said, chuckling. I got the cordless, and called the pizza place. I flopped on the couch in the living room as it rang, peering at my feet in my yellow and blue socks. "Pizza My Heart. What do you want?" "Hi! I would like to order a pepperoni, ham, bacon, pineapple, jalapeños, and Italian sausage large pizza. Ooh and two 2-liters of Pepsi!" I drooled at the thought of all those yummilys.

I ignored the girls gagging in the back round,\ and Minako drooling a decent sized puddle on the floor. Yick. "What's your address?" The cracking, bored voice of the teen on the other line asked. "475 Green Diamond Drive." I chirped. "We'll be there in 30 minutes or less, or it's free." He muttered, hanging up. "Dear Ares, Usagi-chan! What made you get all that on a poor, innocent pizza?" Rei joked. "Meh. You can always pick it off." I said.

"What's on T.V.?" Minako wandered over to the flat screen and plopped down beside me. She switched on the T.V., and Hamtaro popped up on the screen.(A/N: engage squee mode) "OH MY GOD! IT'S HAMTARO!" We shrieked, watching the adorable hamster with wide eyes. "Hamtaro is so KAWAII!" I squeed, never tearing my eyes from the television. The girls watched us, and shook their heads. "Morons." Rei muttered.

Well, how was that? Lemme know by clicking the little thing down there that says Review! *trots off*


	5. Wait, what?

DISCLAIMER: No...I don't own Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, ANY of the movies mentioned, Pepsi, Tim Burton, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or vodka. sigh Oh, and my muse is mentioned in this! ^^ she gave me the idea for this, and she is the only one of my friends who loves anime as much as me. Love ya, Laura-chan!

WARNING: Author&Muse cameos, Senshi acting like idiots, and everything that includes me or my addiction has happened. READ WITH CAUTION.

Chapter 5

_**RING-DING-DING-DONG!**_

"Yayyyy PIZZA!" Minako and I cheered. I grabbed the debit card off the counter as we raced towards the door. I yanked it open, cheering. "I GOT HERE FIRRRSSSTT!" Minako pouted for a moment, an then she saw the pizza guy. I looked over at him, and he was CUTE!

He had bright orange hair, red eyes, and really tan skin.(A/N: LOL guess who!) It was tanner than Mamo-chan's! "Yo. That'll be $25.65." he said in a bored voice. "Do you accept debit, Hot Pizza Guy?" Minako asked, yelling the last part. Makoto came running up.

"H_iiii_…" she said, drooling. "Um…_hi._ And, no. No we don't." he hissed. I swear it sounded like a cat! "Ugh…okay hold on then…" I padded over to my bag which was hanging on the edge of the chair. I grabbed $30 and walked back over. "Here ya go." I said, dropping the bills into his hand. "Mmhm. Enjoy your pizzas." He dropped the boxes in my arms, and put the bottles of Pepsi in Minako's. He placed the change in Makoto's hand, and trudged off.

"Rude dick-weed!" Makoto barked. His head swerved around, and his red eyes narrowed into slits. Mako slammed the door shut, laughing. We walked back to the living room and I placed the boxes on the table. Minako followed with the Pepsi. I wandered into the kitchen and grabbed five cups and plates as Rei called for a vote. "Who wants to watch the horror movie?" She and Makoto raised their hands. "Out numbered!" I crowed at Rei. "Damn." Rei tossed The Human Centipede over to the arm of the sofa. "What other movies do ya have?" Minako asked, jumping in the air and landing on the couch with her legs crossed.

"16 Candles, Nightmare Before Christmas, Corpse Bride, Sweeny Todd, Edward Scissor-Hands…besides 16 Candles, almost every Tim Burton movie ever." She chucked them onto the table. I called out, "Nightmare Before Christmas!" Ami and Makoto agreed. Minako wanted to watch 16 Candles, and Rei wanted to watch Sweeney Todd. "Minako…no." Makoto said, chuckling as Minako held onto the sweet movie as if it was a lifeline. "Fine." She pouted and gathered all the movies up and put them in a pile next to the T.V., except for the Nightmare Before Christmas.

I dimmed the lights in the living room. "Yay!" Makoto cheered as Rei faux-pouted. I placed the plates and cups in our spots, and we dug in, watching Jack stride through the pumpkin patch. Minako opened the Pepsi with a loud hiss. "Shh!" Mako shushed her. "Neeeeh!" she stuck her tongue out and Makoto hit it with a breadstick. "MMM!" she ate the breadstick. "Shush!" I quieted them down and poured some Pepsi. That, besides a few sounds by us getting some more pizza or Pepsi, was the end of the noise.

When the credits rolled onto the screen, I stood, stretched, and switched on the lights. "Who wants ice cream!" I said, raising a finger into the air. Rei looked at me oddly. "Why is your finger in the air?" She asked, getting up with a smile that people have when people are confronting the insane.

My hand and weird grin I had on my face were stuck there. "I'm saying something important: FOOD!" I cheered. Rei and the girls toppled over, with sweatdrops hanging from their heads. "Usa-baka, what else do you think about besides food?" Rei rolled her eyes. "I think about you guys, and the future, and the safety of both." I said seriously, my finger and grin slid down. "Usagi-chan!" Minako squealed, tackling me with a hug. "Awwww!" Makoto, who dragged Ami along, tackled me along with Rei with a bear hug.

"*sniffle* I'm gonna miss having a twin!", Minako cried. "…Did you just say 'sniffle'?" Rei asked, staring at Minako. "Uhhhh…maybe? *le giggle*." "…Now you said 'giggle'! Why the 'le' in front of it?" Rei whacked Minako upside the head. "Ask her!" Minako yelled, pointing to some random honey blonde chick that had dark blue highlights with a "Kill the Beiber!" baseball cap on wearing sweatpants and eating instant soba.

"Um…why are you in my living room?" I asked Random-Soba-Chick(A/N: Yay! Cameo time! ^^). RSC stood and smiled. "I'm the author!" "KILL HER!" Rei shouted. "EEP!" RSC ran away in fear. _***SWEATDROP***_

"…**ANY**ways, I'm gonna miss you guys too!" I turned the situation back to MOI, the star of the show. "I can kill you off you know." RSC muttered from her stalker spot in the tree. "SHUT UP!" A girl with blonde streaked black hair yelled at her friend. "You'll make them go away, and then what story would we have?" She pulled a cracker out of nowhere and began to eat it.

"Um…who are you and why are you in my tree?" I asked, a bit freaked out. "I'm the author's muse!" She called back, rolling her eyes. "Ah." I turned away and went back to the matter at hand. "So, what do you guys want for desser-" I was cut off with a shriek. We ran outside and found a gross youma in my yard, shooting dark energy at people's homes, and a young brunette girl scampering away with a very scared look on her small face. We have defeated Galaxia, but the occasional youma popped up every now and then.

"Minna, henshin yo!" I ordered.

"HAI!"

"Moon Eternal…"

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"MAKE UP!"

In a flash of feathers, water, fire, lighting, and stars, we transformed into the legendary Sailor Senshi! "Hey! You gross youma! Stop terrorizing these poor innocent people and crawl back to your hole! In the name of the moon…I will punish you!" The monster burbled, and shot goo at us.

We all jumped out of the way in time, except for Mercury. She became stuck to a tree. "Mercury! You okay?" Mars yelled over to her. "Hai. I can use this to our advantage! I will try and find it's weak spot." She pulled out her computer and began typing quickly. " "Oak…EVOLUTION!" Jupiter shot her attack at the youma. It fell back, but got back up.

"Keep going! It's weakened considerably!" Mercury encouraged us. "Flame…SNIPER!" Mars drew back her flaming bow and shot an arrow of fire straight at the youma's chest. "ACK!" It spewed snot colored balls at us. We avoided them, and Mercury broke free of the goo. "It's weak in its forehead!" She shouted as she charged her attack. "Aqua…RHAPSODY!" Water flew right to his head, and it hit directly on its forehead.

It disintegrated, but came right back together. "Damn!" Mars swore as it shot more goo at us. It landed right by my feet and it dissolved the ground below it. "Just keep hitting him!" Mercury yelled. "YEWWW!" I yelled, and jumped away. "Love and Beauty…SHOCK!" Venus kissed her hand, and blew a stream of [deadly] hearts at the youma. "Okay, Moon! It's properly weakened! Finish him!" Venus yelled. She was very serious when she was Venus, I've seen from past fights. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power…KISS!" I lifted my rod up, and my attack finished him. "Yay!" I cheered, and danced around. I stepped into some goo.

"EW!" I ran in a circle, trying to get the goo off me. The senshi fell to the ground in laughter. I glared at them and took my ruined boot off. I chucked it at them, and it hit Venus's red bow. "AIEE!" She yelled, the red fabric disintegrating. "MOON!" she bellowed angrily. I ran off, laughing.

Jupiter and the others rolled on the ground. "Psst! Venus!" I called her over to my hiding spot. She ran over. "What?" She pouted. She was obviously still mad about her bow. "Let's get 'em." I winked. She dropped her angry look and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "How?" I smoothed the light wrinkles out of my gloves and whispered, "Throw slime. They think us having a bit of goo on us is funny? Imagine them COVERED in it!" I giggled.

She pulled the hair out of her eyes and stuck a silk glove covered-fist out. "Operation Twin Revenge is a go." She whispered in a faux-British accent. I laughed, fist-bumped her, and scooped a lot slime up. She did the same and we ran out from our spot.

"KAZAAAAA!" We yelled, throwing the gross, sticky stuff at our fellow senshi. "EWWW! It's in my HAIR!" Mars screamed. "NOOOO! NOT MY COMPUTER!" Mercury moaned. "Ha! You guys look like swamp monsters!" Jupiter was the only one left untouched. The four of us looked at each other. "ATAAAACK!" We yelled, throwing goo at her.

"ACK! NO! STOP!" The senshi of Jupiter yelled, wiping it out of her eyes. This resulted in an all out goo-throwing senshi brawl. "Wait…How come NO ONE hears this?" Mercury stopped her attacks in confusion. "Yay! Plot hole!" Venus and I cheered. "Morons." Mars muttered. "STOP SAYING THAT!" Venus yelled. "OI! SENSHI! MY KIDS AND I ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" A frazzled looking mother yelled out a window.

"Try harder!" Venus yelled in a falsetto, turning away. "That's what she said." Her husband popped up beside her. "Ooh!" she glared at him and stomped away. He followed her sheepishly. "Meh. I'm bored now." I said. I powered down, and so did the girls, one by one.

"More plot holes!" Minako cheered. "How so?" Rei questioned. "All of us are clean, Minako-chan's red bow is back, and NO ONE noticed the bright flashes of silver, blue, red, green, and yellow as we powered down." Makoto cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah. Wow, Tokyo's people are unobservant." Rei mumbled. When we walked back inside, I entered the kitchen. "Who wants ice cream!" I ask-yelled towards the living room, where Rei was setting the next movie up. "Me!" "DUH, Odango!" "Sure!" "Hells yes!" were the responses.

I yanked open the freezer, and frowned at its contents. "We have none." I said flatly, slamming the small door closed. "I'll run down to the convince store." Makoto sighed, hauling herself off the floor. I handed her some cash. "Buy ice cream, and whatever else." I called to her as she trotted out the door. Instead of watching a movie, we decided to play Yu-Gi-Oh! while we waited.

"A MAGIC CARD? IT'S MY TURN!" "Can it, Blondie!" That's what Makoto walked into when she got back. Minako and Rei were arguing, I was laughing, and Ami was reading. "Um, guys?" "You're dumber than a sack of bricks!"

"I like pie!"

Rei geared up for her next insult, but stopped. "Wait, what?" "You heard me!" Minako yelled. Rei face palmed. "Hey! I'm back!" Makoto yelled. "Oh, hi Mako-chan!" Minako said, waving and 'accidentally' hit Rei in the face.

"Oi! Stop it!" Makoto yelled, bending over, picking up, and throwing a stray sock at them. "Erm...whose is this?" Rei lifted the sock from her head. "Um…mine?" I sheepishly. "EWWWW!" Rei ran in a circle, clawing at her head like she did with the bra ice incident. "Oh, for Selene's SAKE Rei-chan! IT'S CLEAN!" I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated.

She still ran around, clawing at her scalp. I picked up and empty pizza box and threw it Moon Tiara style. "What was that for?" Rei stopped running when the box hit her dead on in the face. "To get you to stop spazzing out, weirdo." I snapped. I took the bag from Mako, who was laughing, and inspected its contents. 'Wow,' I thought, 'She got all the staples: Rocky road ice cream, Oreo ice cream, dark chocolate ice cream, sprinkles, whipped cream, cherries, root beer, 2 bottles of vodka, hot fudge...wait a minute!'

"VODKA?" I shrieked. "Usagi-chan, its fine. It's just to make this party…funner!" Makoto smiled brightly. "Fine…" I grumbled. Minako came bouncing over to look at the bag. "Hey, you didn't get any brownies!" Minako pouted. "I know a recipe for quick bake brownies! They're gonna be awesome!" Makoto bounced into my kitchen and we heard clattering and banging and puffs of green smoke. Wait-green smoke?

I walked in there and saw not Makoto making brownies, but Sailor Jupiter, using her powers of lighting to make them bake faster. "Mako-chan…" I sighed. "What?" she said, focusing on the raw brownie batter. "Nothing…Wait a second! Rei-chan! Get your lazy ass in here!" I yelled, then ran behind Mako and cowered.

"ODANGO! WHO ARE YOU CALLING LAZY?" Jupiter moved away, and I fell over. I looked up and saw an annoyed Jupiter and saw Rei's angry face. "Me just wanted to help make the bwonies fasta!" I said in my best Chibi-Usa impression. Somehow, it failed. "Baka!" Rei got a wooden spoon and hit me on the head with it.

"Baka!"

HIT

"Baka!"

HIT

"Baka!"

HIT

"OKAY THEY GET IT!" Ami yelled to the author and her laughing muse. "Sorry. It was funny!" She called, and sipped some Monster.

"Claire-baka! Don't drink that!" Her friend hit the blue energy drink out of her hand. It clattered to the ground. "NOOO MY LIFE JUICE!" she ran off in search of more…um…_life juice_. (A/N: yes, my muse and I made a cameo again. Sadly, this has happened before. I have a serious addiction to Monster. ._.;) "Anyways, Rei-chan, can you use your powers and help them bake faster?" I asked the Martian as nicely I could, rubbing the lump on my head. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and nodded.

"Mars Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" In a twirl of flames, she donned her fire engine red heels and fuku. She stepped back and lightly charged her weakest attack. "Fire…SOUL!" she kept a steady stream of fire close to the brownies until Jupiter proclaimed they were finished. She asked Ami to cool them off. "Lazy people!" I whisper-barked.

Jupiter faux-glared at me, then looked back at Ami. She nodded reluctantly. "Mercury Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" she yelled, and she was surrounded by streams of water and clothed in her fuku at the sound of a drip of water. She charged her attack and warned us. "Stand back." "Duh." Minako said, grinning at me.

Mercury blasted her second attack at the steaming brownies. "Shabon Spray…FREEZING!" The brownies cooled off in a matter of minutes. Rei and Ami powered down. Jupiter cut the brownies, powered down, and I scooped out the ice cream(Rocky Road for Minako, Mako, and me, dark chocolate for Rei and Ami) into bowls. Rei and Minako left to go get the movie we decided to watch(Sweeny Todd), and Ami got the bowls and spoons and she prepped the toppings.

Brownie, ice cream, whipped cream, sprinkles, hot fudge, cherry.

Brownie-

"NO! WE ARE NOT LISTING EVERYTHING FIVE TIMES!" R.S.C-Erm, _Claire's-_ muse yelled to her. "Fine…" she sighed, and drank some Red Bull. "What? You just had a Monster! Besides, I thought you were in E.D.A*!" Claire looked back and forth nervously, jumped off the tree branch, and ran off with her Red Bull and laptop yelling, "I CAN STOP ANYTIME I WANT!" Laura, her muse, ran after her. "IF YOU'RE IN DENIAL, YOU CAN'T GET OVER THIS!"

"Well that was weird." I said, stopping my journey with my and Minako's bowls. I shook my head and placed our bowls down on the floor and sat down in front of mine. Ami entered carrying hers and Makoto's, and Makoto came in with Rei's. When everyone was situated (SEATING ARRANGEMENTS: Rei, Ami, and Makoto on the couch, and Usagi and Minako are on the floor in front of the couch), I pressed play on the DVD remote, and we watched The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

Well...how'd you like it? Um...I wrote most of this while having Monster spiked with pixie stix. I hope this wasn't too bad, cause it was written during a sugar/energy high and on a few hours of sleep. please review, tell me how it is! ^^ :mumbling: Now where's my Monster stash...?


	6. Vodka and Tears

Yay! Chapter 6 is out! It would have been out sooner, but FanFiction was acting up O.o Thanks to all who review! I luhvs you!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon. Why must you bother me with this inane disclaimer! *runs off sobbing*

...*comes back* okay...well...*ahem* go on and read. O.O

WARNING: Senshi drunkness, drunk dialing, and streaking are in this chapter. If this offends you, don't read it.

Chapter 6

When we finished our ice cream, we decided to play Truth or Dare. "Okay, since this is MY house, I'M going first." I smirked evilly as I scanned my friends. My eyes landed on Ami. "Ami-chan! Truth or Dare!" I pointed to her. "M-me?" She stuttered. "Yes, Smartie-pop! Now, pick!" I ushered her to pick one.

"Truth…" she murmured. "Is it true that…you are in LURRRVE with Ryo-kun!" Ami blushed furiously. "Erm…no comment." She said. I furrowed my brow, and an idea popped into my mind. "Mako-chan…come with me." I said to Makoto. Makoto got up, looking somewhat confused. I led her to the kitchen.

"Mako-chan, get a bottle of vodka, and I'll get the shot glasses." I moved to the cabinet to retrieve them, but Makoto held my arm. "Why?" she tugged me back. "To make the game more interesting and fun. If someone stalls during a truth or dare, they have to take a shot. When they do it, they take a shot." I smiled. Makoto grinned right back. "Sounds interesting." She grabbed the vodka out of the fridge, and I got five shot glasses from the cabinet.

We entered, and all the girls' eyebrows rose at the bottle in Makoto's hand. "Okay, new rules: If you stall during your dare or truth, you take a shot. When you do it, you take a shot. So no matter what, you take a shot. Got it?" Makoto said, looking at all of the girls.

"Yep!"(Rei)

"Yays! BOOZE!"(Minako)

"Oh dear…"(Ami)

I poured the drink in the glasses and handed Ami the blue one(A/N: they all have glasses according to their colors. Usagi's is silver, BTW). "Ami-chan, drink up." I said. She winced, and downed the shot. She was coughing and hacking.

"I…:gasp: do like :gasp: him." She choked out. "Um…can I not drink that anymore?" she asked when she stopped hacking up a lung. "Sure…but you pour it." "Okay…" Ami looked at Minako. "Minako-chan, Truth or Dare?" Minako rolled her eyes.

"Dare, duh!" Ami tapped her chin for a moment, then her eyes sparkled with…mischief?

Oh snap…

Ami dug a small brick-looking thing out of her pocket, and then said, "Minako-chan, I dare you to streak." Minako got up and began to strip, when Ami grabbed her arm. "Around the neighborhood." She smirked. Minako froze. "Ami-chan!" Makoto said, laughing. "You're secretly evil!" Rei gasped in awe. "Minako-chan…one more minute of delaying and a shot for you!" I warned.

Minako downed her shot and stripped, doing it quickly so she wouldn't lose her nerve. "And…go screaming, "I LOVE FRIED GYOZA!"' Ami giggled. Minako turned and glared at us before running around the block screaming it. She ran back in, threw her clothes on, and hid in a closet. "There were COPS out there!" she whimpered. We burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor, and we high-fived Ami. Minako came out of the closet, and we sat down again(once we calmed down). Minako turned to me evilly.

'_Crap_' I thought. Minako is one of the harshest T/D players EVER. "Usa-chan, Truth or Dare?" Minako's dares were MURDER. However, her truths were weak most of the time. "Truth." Minako's eyebrows flew up. I NEVER said 'Truth'. Ha, ha! Maybe that'll throw her off! "How many times have you slept with Mamoru-san?" she asked, smirking.

My jaw dropped. "N-Nani?" I sputtered. "How many times have you done the deed, the nasty, bow-chicka-wow-wow, hanky-panky, the-"

"Minako-chan! WE. GET. IT." Rei shouted. Minako stuck her tongue out at Rei, and then turned back to me. "Well?" Minako asked, impatient. I flushed, and I mumbled something incoherent.

"Hmm? What was that?" "Six times." I mumbled. "Whaaat?"

"Six times."

"What?"

"SIX TIMES!" I yelled. All of their jaws dropped. "I-I-I woulda thought once or twice, but DEAR ARES, USAGI-CHAN!" I glowered at Rei, and downed my shot. The liquid burned my throat. "OKAY!" I said, a little too loudly maybe, and looked around.

Minako, Rei, and Makoto's jaws were touching the ground. I knew that Minako and Makoto were thinking hentai thoughts, since they had DROOL hanging out, and Rei was trying to block those thoughts out of her head. Ami…well, Ami fainted. I sighed, and got the bucket.

I filled it with icy water, and splashed it on her. "Meep!" she got up immediately. "Guys! It's not that big a deal!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. Rei snapped out of it first. She looked at me, and saw my anger. "Oh…um…hi?" Rei tried. Finally, Minako and Mako snapped out of it, and looked at Rei. "What?" Rei pointed at me. "Are. You. Done?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Gomen." Makoto and Minako bowed their heads. My face took on an evil look. "Mako-chan, Truth or Dare?"

The only person's dares who were worse than Minako's are mine. And my truths are pretty bad too. "Dare." She said confidently. "I dare you to give yourself an atomic wedgie." Makoto's jaw dropped. "Um…PASS." I poured her another shot. "Drink both." She did, and winced at the burn in her throat. "Do it!" Makoto stood and did it, pulling her dark green boy-shorts over her head.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed, and pulled her panties down. "Nice panties, Mako-chan!" Minako laughed. We were all rolling on the ground, giggling our heads off. "Don't say that! I hate that word!" she yelled.

"What?" "The 'p' word." Her mouth contorted into a sneer. "Fine. Nice under…panties." Rei chuckled. "Grr…"

Ami poured her a shot, and Makoto downed it. "Yick. Rei-chan. Truth or Dare." Makoto glared at Rei. She gulped. "Dare!" Makoto's face fell. "I had a damn good truth! Oh well." She faux-glowered at Rei. "Dare you to when we visit Usagi-chan to dog-pile her." Rei blinked, and grinned. "No prob." She looked at me, and I grinned right back. "Okay, Usa-chan, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." I said quickly. "I dare you to, when each of us lists a color, to take off the thing that's that color." Minako looked at her.

"Whaaat?"

Ami sighed, and placed a bookmark in her book, and set it down. "Minako-chan, Rei-chan means that if I were to say 'Pink', Usa-chan would have to take something pink off. Got it?" Minako nodded. I looked down at what I was wearing: light blue boyfriend jeans, a dusty rose top with a really cute bunny on it, and one blue sock and one yellow sock. Minako went first.

"Blue." I looked at her. "Sock or jeans." An evil look came on her face. "Jeans." '_Damn you, Aino Minako!_' I cursed her as I pulled my jeans off, exposing my silky purple boy shorts. Makoto went next. "Pink." I glared at her, and peeled my shirt off.

Rei stifled a laugh(poorly) at my silver bra with pink bunnies decorating it. "Yellow." Ami said. I shot her a grateful look, and peeled the yellow sock off. Rei looked at me, debating. I looked at her pleadingly.

"Silver."

I glowered at her. I took the bra off, and I stared each and every one of them down, except Ami, who, bless her heart, stood in front of me until the others ceased their laughing. "Arigato, Ami-chan." I whispered. She nodded, smiled, and handed me my bra. "You're gonna need this." I smiled back at her, and took the article of clothing. "Okay!" I downed my shot, and winced at the burn. However, it was getting duller. I put my clothes back on.

"Okay, Minako-chan. Truth or Dare?" "Dare." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. I grinned mischievously. "I dare you to suck Mako-chan's big toe for 30 seconds." Minako's jaw dropped. "EWW! NO!" I merely looked at her. "It's MAH house, twinnie-boo."

She glared at me, and Makoto was removing her sock. "Ugh…can she wash it first?" I shook my head, and Minako winced. "C'mon, Blondie! Don't got all night, ya know!" Makoto wiggled her toes. Minako bent her head, and did the dare. I refuse to go into the gory details, but it ended with a throwing up Minako, and the rest of us laughing, even Ami.

Minako came back, and took her shot. Now, the vodka bottle was mostly empty. And we(with the exception of Ami) were nicely tipsy by now. I began to giggle hysterically, and Rei joined in. "Hee hee…Minako-*snicker*chan…you are SOOOOO funny! *laugh*" I said, with my shoulders shaking with my laughs. Minako looked at us, and began to laugh along with Makoto.

Ami shook her head, and moved to the end of the couch and picked her book up. I went over to her and plucked the large book out of her hands. "OOH watcha readin, Ami-chan?" I scanned the title. "I can't read the title! It's all JUMBLY." I flopped on Ami's lap and lifted the book to her eyes. "What's it say?" I asked in a little voice. Ami sighed, and said in a voice that a kindergarten teacher would use.

"It says 'The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe'. It's an English book." I nodded, and I sat up. Minako laughed, and she grabbed the bottle and drank some straight out of it. "O-M-GEEZZ THIS IS WAY BETTER THIS WAY!" She drank some more.

"Minako-baka, you fatty! Save some for us!" Rei grabbed the bottle out of her hand and drank some. "WAIT!" Minako got up and went into the kitchen. She grabbed the other bottle of vodka and the remaining brownies we made senshi-style. "Okays! This'll be a lot better on the throat." She doused a chocolate square with the open vodka, and took a bite. "OM NOM NOM YUMMY!" she ate the rest of the brownie.

We tried the vodka-laced treat, and let me tell you, it was AMAZING. And we got drunk AMAZINGLY fast. Amazing is an AMAZING word! "O-o-okay…" Rei slurred. "The fir-first perrsonn to-to fall asleep gets drawn on…and we're takin a picture of it…and it-it's goin up in the arcade." We all nodded, and Ami sighed.

"If any of you drunk-tards need me, I'll be in Usagi-chan's room with Luna." She went up the stairs with her books and locked my bedroom door behind her. "Oh yeah! Luna-neko! I f'got bout th' cat!" I stumbled over my words. "Well?" Rei said, impatient for a drunk "Okays!" Minako, Makoto, and I agreed.

_Makoto's POV_

This is gonna be SO much fun! I'm pretty damn tipsy, but Usagi, Rei, and Minako are drunk as HELL. Well, it's their first time drinking, so I'll give 'em a break. Anyways, we formed a circle so we could watch each other. "While we wait for someone to pass out, we should call people." Rei said seriously. Well, as seriously as she could. We all agreed. "Mina-chan, you go get the phone, kay?" Usagi asked.

Minako grinned. "YESH." She picked up Usagi's cordless from the table and placed it in the middle of our circle. She spun it, and it landed on Rei. "Rei-chan*hiccup* it's your turn!" Usagi helpfully pointed out. Rei grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Oooh! And put it on speaker!" Minako giggled. Rei did, and the phone rang. A guy picked up. "Moshi moshi. Hiwaka*YAWN* Jinja. How can I help you at this ungodly hour?" She called Yuuichirou!

Called it.

"H_iiii_, Yuri-chaaan." She said, giggling. "R-rei? What's wrong?" He sounded so WORRIED!

Ugh, Rei is so lucky, havin a guy worry about her. "Nothin' Yuuichirou! Hee…jus' callin… How've ya been, buddy?" "Um…fine I suppose. Rei, are…are you drunk?" Rei giggled. "Mayyyyyyybeeeee." She burst out into insane giggles, and I joined in along with Usagi and Minako.

"Where are you?" he asked, and I could hear him getting up. "At Usagi-chan's house, duh!" I heard him sigh with relief. "Well, why did you call me then?" He sounded a bit annoyed. Not that I blame him. "I jus' wanted to tell you that I'm in LOOOOVVVEEEE with you! An' I mean it. Well, byeeeee!" she clicked off.

We burst into hysterical laughs, and she placed the phone in the middle again. She spun it and it landed on…Usagi! Of course. She picked up the phone and tapped her chin. "Well well wellie well well well. Whoom shall I call!" She wondered loudly. "Toki-kun!" Minako yelled, hearts in her eyes.

"Your mum's bicycle!"

Wow…they were STUPID when drunk. sigh "Mamoru-baka!" I yelled. Usagi's glassy blue eyes turned to me. "Great idea, Mako-chan!" She dialed his number quickly, and put it on speaker. *ring* *ring* *ri-* "Chiba residence." I heard him mutter sleepily.

"Hi, Mamo-chaaan!" she cheerfully laughed. He coughed. "Usak-Usagi? What the-It's 2:30 in the morning! Why the HELL are you calling me?" She flinched at his tone, and I could see Rei tensing slightly. "How do YOU know I'm not callin' you so we can have some sexy times?" She retorted, giggling lightly.

_Silence_

"Or that me and the girls are having one big orgy?"

"THE HELL?"

Ami(AMI'S the one who swore?) came down the stairs with a miffed looking Luna in tow and stared at Usagi. I pointed to the receiver. Ami shook her head and retreated back up the carpeted stairs, Luna trotting dutifully behind her. Meanwhile, Mamoru was STILL silent. I think he would have recovered from her earlier remark, but I think the orgy part threw him off.

"Usagi…are you drunk?" He asked finally. "You can bet your booty I am!" She slurred. "Ah. Usagi, don't call me again." Her eyes filled with tears. "Wait." She demanded. He paused. "What?" he sighed. He sounded exasperated. "I. Hate. You. Chiba. Mamoru." She stated as seriously as she could.

"I'm leaving my friends behind and it's all your fault. I hope your happy about killing Chibi-Usa too." She punched END CALL on the receiver and placed it in the circle. Usagi had sobered up by the hurt he had caused her, and so did I. She spun it without a word. "Usagi-chan?" I said quietly. She looked at me.

I wanted to kill him then and there.

Her eyes that radiated the very essence of Tsukino Usagi? The sunshine and love that shone brighter than the sun itself? Dead. Instead, her sparkly, Tiffany-box-blue eyes darkened to a depressing blue-gray. "Why?" There was so much pain in that one little word.

Her words, usually filled with hope and love was replaced with hurt. I hugged her close. "I don't know, Usagi-chan." I looked towards the other two. They had sobered up, and Minako scooted over and hugged her too. Rei on the other hand, dug a digital camera out and took a quick snap of Usagi. "What?" I asked her. "I'll be right back. I'm goin' to Mamoru's place." I looked her in the eyes. "Don't drive. You could still be a bit drunk. Henshin and run there, okay?" Rei's eyes softened, and she nodded.

"Mars Crystal Power…Make UP!"

Flames emitted from her wand, and fire swirled around her torso, legs, feet, and hair. She spun around, and landed in her pose, fire-engine red heels clacking against the floor. She slipped the camera in her subspace pocket. "Back in a flash." And she darted out the door.

Usagi was sobbing against my side, and Minako was hugging her tightly. "Ami-chan!" I bellowed for her. She came running down the stairs. She took one look at Usagi, and darted over(A/N: Here's the picture: Usagi is leaning on Makoto, Minako is leaning over and hugging her. Ami is in front of Usagi, stroking Usagi's face and saying comforting things.). "Shh…Shh Usagi-chan…Rei-chan is goin over to kick his ass, and all will be well." Minako comforted. Usagi sniffled, and pulled us closer. "Arigato, minna." She whispered. She fell asleep, with tears still falling from her closed eyes.

_Rei's POV_

As soon as I henshined, I took off for his apartment. I got there in record time, and I jumped up on the balconies and made my way towards his apartment. I found his, and leaned on the railing, catching my breath.

I walked over to the glass door, and tested to see if it was unlocked. Thankfully, it was. I slid it open stealthily and shut it. I looked about and saw Mamoru on the couch, bathed in T.V. light, and a half empty bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand.

He was passed out, thank Ares. I walked over there, my heels clicking softly against the hard-wood floor. I stood beside him quietly, and grabbed a vase full of roses (Pfft. Figures. Methinks he has a rose fetish). I took it, shrugged, and smashed the olive green vase(Ew. Is that is favorite color or something?)over his head.

_That_ sure woke him up.

"The hell? What just…" He jumped up, looking around wildly, then saw me. "Hino! What the FUCK?" He yelled. I smirked. "Well well well. SOMEone's a cranky-puss when they get up." He growled, and sat back down. "Why are you here at…" He checked his watch. "2:49 A.M.?" he looked back at me. I glared at him.

"Usagi-chan." Was all I said.

Worry flickered into his eyes, but he covered it with coldness. "What about her?" he muttered. "Why are you hurting her so badly? Breaking up with her again, yelling mean things to her over the phone while she's smashed-" I listed them, counting off on my gloved fingers when he stopped me. "Sm-smashed? Not just tipsy or drunk, but full out SMASHED?" He glared up at me. "If you have too much alcohol you can DIE." He informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "Why should you care?" I retorted, planting my hands on my red skirted hips. He started to say something, but stopped. I glowered at him before turning away. "It's late. Usagi-chan's probably cried her eyes out by now." I turned back to him. "Seeing and hearing her really cry is the worst thing in the world. When she cries, the room darkens. Everyone, even Ami-chan, wants to kick your ass. Especially Mako-chan and Haruka-san."

I narrowed my eyes. "Be happy I'm leaving like this:" I gave him a swift punch in the abdomen. He hunched over in pain. I leaned down. "Usagi-chan died for you over and over again, and this is how you repay her?" I kicked him. "Good riddance." I walked away. "Rei." He croaked out. I turned back. "What?" I hissed. "I love her still." He confessed. My eyes widened slightly. I pursed my lips. "Well you sure have a funny way of showing it." I said. I walked back, and dug the camera out. I shoved it into his hands, and walked out. I jumped down, balcony to balcony, running back towards Usagi's house.

Well how'd you like it? Let me know in the reviews! I hope this one was a bit more serious. In the next chapter, I'm gonna move things along a lot faster. Thank you and goodnight!


	7. Bacon and Leaving

OMG This chapter has everything!

-Piano playing!

-Plane riding!

-ACTUAL MOVEMENT IN THE STORY! O.O

-BACON!

-Came out faster!

-BACOOOON!

WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?

Laura: A chinchilla.

Claire:...Shut up. Just do the disclaimer.

Laura: Claire doesn't own Sailor Moon or Paramore. Neither do I, or the chicken nugget on my floor would be gone by now.

Claire: O.O Erm...on with the story...

OMG BEFORE I FORGET: THANKS FOR REVIEWING, MINNA!

Okay, let's get this show on da ROAD!

Chapter 7

_Mamoru POV_

I looked down at the red sparkly camera in my hands. I turned it on, and looked through the pictures.

_Beep_. Picture of a grinning Usagi and her friends in front of a water fountain. They must have gotten a passerby to do it. It was dated a week earlier.

_Beep._ Picture of Usagi shoving Rei into the fountain from the previous picture. One of her friends must have taken it. I chuckled lightly, and went to the next picture.

_Beep. _Picture of Usagi eating(or trying to) a HUGE ice cream cone.

_Beep. _Picture of Usagi's huge ice cream cone on her face/ head, and her chasing Rei, laughing. Her eyes sparkled with laughter and life.

_Beep. _Picture of Usagi in a bunny costume(dated from April). She had her face painted like a rabbit's and she was grinning. She looked simply adorable in it.

I clicked through the pictures, searching for the picture Rei wanted me to see. I passed pictures of them at the arcade, the park, the temple, Usagi's house, anywhere they went. Finally, I came to the last one. It made my heart shatter into smaller pieces. It had Usagi, tears streaming from her eyes, and those eyes…those eyes that sparkle with laughter and love and hope and light…those eyes were dead.

Empty.

Dead and empty… because of me.

_Usagi POV_

When Rei came home, I was done crying. I had wrapped myself up in a blanket, and we were watching The Corpse Bride. "Hey Rei-chan." I greeted her. Rei came over to me and hugged me, and we curled up on the couch. We all watched Victor's Piano Solo, and I whispered, "I want a piano." Rei, who was trying to get some normalcy back into the house, teased me. "Puh-lease, Odango. You can't play the piano to save your life." I glared at her. Minako piped up, "I have a piano!" I turned to her, just as she pulled one out of nowhere. "Tada!" she beamed.

"…"

"..What?"

_***Sweatdrop***_

I sighed. "Nothing, Minako-chan. Thank you, by the way." She grinned back. "Now play." She instructed. Mako and Ami joined Rei on the couch. I sat on the piano bench, and poised my hands over the porcelain keys.

I cleared my throat. "I'm gonna play The Only Exception." Rei's dark eyebrows lifted. "Do you have the sheet music?" she asked. I shook my head. "I learnt it a while ago." I began to play the first notes, and I decided to sing along.

_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore she would_

_Never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist._

_But darlin' you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

I glanced at the girls from the corner of my eye as I continued to play. Rei's jaw was planted firmly on the ground, Makoto and Minako were swaying to the music, and Ami was recording it.

(A/N: I don't feel like writing all the lyrics, so moving on now.)

I played the last chord, and I stood up and bowed. I was bombarded by the girls, save Rei, who was still in shock. I laughed, and yawned. "I'm just…gonna slip into a mini-coma now." I said, curling up on the couch. I set off a chain reaction, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and when Rei snapped out of it, yawned. Minako laid down next to me, and Makoto sacked out on the other sofa. Rei decided to sprawl on the floor with a few pillows and a blanket.

Ami chose to sleep in the recliner, feet curled beneath her. "Night, minna." I mumbled as I drifted off to a land of bunnies, candy, and candy bunnies. "Night, Usa-chan." Echoed around the room. I fell asleep, and used Minako's side as a pillow, a blanket over the both of us.

_The next morning._

I woke up, and stretched, accidently hitting Minako in the face, waking her up. "Ack!" She hit my back, and I hit her with a couch pillow, which resulted in us having a pillow fight and waking everyone up. "Mother of…will you two knock it off at this ungodly hour?" Rei yelled. I looked at the clock.

"Rei-chan, it's 1:30." I said with a roll of the eyes. I tossed my pillow on Rei's face. She just layed there. A few minutes later, she started snoring. Minako and I fell back, one leg up in the air anime-style. However, we fell on Makoto. She shoved us off, laughing. "I'm gettin' dressed." I said, trotting up the stairs to my room. I decided to do something fun to start the day. I got dressed in my favorite pajamas: A silver silk shirt, and matching short-shorts.

I slipped on some light pink slippers that looked like ballet shoes, and walked downstairs, where Makoto and Minako were sitting on a screaming Rei. Ami was, again, reading as chaos surrounded her. "Get dressed!" I ordered. Rei scoffed. "You're in P.J.'s. I hardly call that dressed."

I grinned. "We're going to have fun." My grin turned into a wicked smile, and Rei was curious. "What kind of-" "I'll tell you when you're in your P.J.'s." I cut her off. Rei grumbled, but complied. She shoved the girls off, grabbed her bag, and went upstairs. She came back in with a red tank top and black sleep pants. She decided to wear a pair of my slippers, my light purple ones I got a year ago.

I pointed, and Minako went next. She came out in a yellow shirt with a green hearts on it, along with orange short-shorts. She sported yellow flip-flops. Makoto went next, and she came out in a deep green racer back tank, with brown yoga pants on. She decided to flaunt her rose-colored toenails, meaning her feet were bare.

Ami, who went in and came out in a flash, and had donned a blue long-sleeved shirt that went down to her hips, with swirly designs. She also had had on some loose fitting ice blue pajama pants. Her feet were covered in…Einstein socks. "Ami-chan…" Makoto shook her head. "What?" she shrugged.

I suggested the arcade for brekkie, and we piled in the car. "What's the point of being pajamas?" Ami asked as she buckled up. I shrugged. "I don't really know. Meh. Maybe something'll happen down there." I started the car, and drove down the familiar path to the Crown. We paraded in, and Motoki shook his head. "Do I want to know?"

"I don't even know." I admitted. "Nice, Usa-chan." He laughed, and asked what we wanted for breakfast. "I'll have the…Usa&Mamo Delight!" I looked at Motoki angrily. He lifted his hands up. "I made that when you went out! It's a 'perfect blend of sweet and bitter chocolate in a giant pancake, covered in chocolate ice cream, with a bunny on it in whipped cream.'" He smiled sadly at me. "He had me make it for your birthday, remember?" I nodded. "I meant, why do you still have it up?" He pointed to the register.

"You guys made me good business, when you were fighting and going out." I flicked my bangs out of my eyes, and tightened my ponytail. I simply did not feel like spending half an hour on my signature meatball style that morning. "Okay, Motoki-onii." I sighed, and plopped down on a stool. The girls sat down on the other stools surrounding me. "I'll have two chocolate chip pancakes with O.J., please." Motoki scribbled it down. "Sausage, ham, or bacon?"

"BACOOONNN!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Why did I bother asking. Girls, same thing?" Everyone but Ami nodded. "I'll have a fruit salad." I shook my head. "Healthy things…bleck. Bacon is life, Ami-chan." Ami shrugged. Minutes later, he placed the food down, and we began to devour it.

"Om nom nom…"

"Minako-chan, shut up!"

"No, Rei-chan! Om nom no-"

SMACK.

"NOOO MAH BACON!"

Minako fell to the floor, and picked up the poor, poor piece of super special awesome meat. I stood up. "Rei no baka! You went too far." I held Minako until she stopped grieving over the bacon. Rei looked really sorry. "Gomen nasai, Minako-chan. Here." She held a piece of her bacon out as a peace offering, which Minako gladly took. "Yummay!" She ate it, and sat back down on her stool. Motoki stood at the counter, laughing his ass off at our antics.

"Guys…it's just bacon!" he gasped between chuckles.

All heads in the place whipped towards him. "What did you just say?" Makoto said in a low, dangerous voice. Motoki gulped. "You did NOT just say that!" She tackled him to the ground. "AHHH!" He yelled as she punched his stomach. "Gomen! Gomen! I take it back!" Makoto jumped off as soon as he said that. "Now get us a plate towering with bacon." Rei ordered. Motoki scampered off to the kitchen to do just that. "He's lucky he didn't get killed. No one says that about my bacon." Makoto sat down, grumbling and took a bite out of her bacon, like it was his throat.

I cleared my throat. Now was the time to tell them what I didn't tell them before. "Guys, I'm leaving in a week." CLATTER. "NANI?" they yelled simultaneously. "I'm leaving in-" "No don't say it again!" Minako begged me. I smiled sadly at them "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Promise me that we'll spend all the time I have left as Tsukino Usagi together, okay?"

They all nodded furiously. When Motoki came out with our bacon, I called to him, "Put it on my tab!" I took the bacon plate, and we got back in my car. We drove home, and got actually dressed. I placed the bacon gingerly on the counter, and bounded upstairs to my room to get dressed. Rei and the girls followed. We dug our clothes out, and I put on a pair of my favorite jeans. They are worn, and felt like a second skin to me. I paired those with a thin chain-link belt, and a V-neck long-sleeved blue shirt. I slid my favorite socks on, my pink ones decorated with Hershey's kisses.

Ami put on her favorite skirt, which ended at her knee. She also had on a powder-blue blouse on, and she left her feet bare. "I have flats downstairs." She explained. Makoto slid on some dark green jeans, and a brown, rose embellished scoop neck top. She still kept her feet bare. Rei had on a pair of black leggings and a red shirt-dress.

Minako had on her sparkly yellow sweater and light blue skinny jeans on. I pulled my hair down, and speed tied it up into it's normal style, which took me 15 minutes. Minako and Rei played Yu-Gi-Oh! while they waited, Ami was reading(again) and Makoto laid on my bed, her feet dangling off it. As soon as we left, it seemed like, during the week, we were never home. We were having the time of our lives, and I wished for it to never end.

Alas, Sunday came.

I had already packed during the scarce moments we were home, along with telling my parents, who could care less, so I took my luggage, letter, passport and ticket, and money with me. Haruka and the Outers drove us there, and as I stood in the terminal, all of them, even the stony Setsuna, were crying.

"Bye, Usa-chan. I love you." Rei hugged me, and her tears fell into my hair. "I love you too, Pyro. Hey, remember your dare, okay?" Rei wiped her tears away, and nodded, smiling half-heartedly. They all hugged me, and as Hotaru and the girls hugged me one last time, the woman broadcasted over the speaker, "Flight 987 Tokyo to Osaka boarding now." I sobbed hysterically inwardly, but simply cried on the outside.

"Bye, minna! Visit me soon!" I called over my shoulder as I went through the security check. I boarded my plane, and waved goodbye to the place that was my home, my shelter, and, at the same time, my hell.

I fell asleep, tears still drifting past my closed eyes.

"_**Passengers, please buckle your seat belts, we will be landing soon."**_ I awoke to the booming voice of the captain. I had slept the whole time! I checked my reflection in my compact. At first, I didn't know who was there. I then remembered I transformed into Tohru before boarding.

My eyes were puffy, and hair frizzy. I pulled the brush that connected to it out, and yanked it through my brown locks. I put it away, and when we landed, I put on a brave face and walked out towards my future.

Well, I hope you liked this! This one is a bit more serious chapter, I hope. Let me know how it went! Critiques and help are gladly taken. No flames please though. Thanks!


	8. Visiting and Mysterious Hands

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Justin Timberlake, his song Sexy Back, Kelly Clarkson, her song Because of You, Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, or the mysterious hand-guy at the end.

YAY! THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN USUAL! YAY! :3 :3 :3

Thanks to all that review! I love you wit all mah heart! 3 3 3 3

READ ON!

Laura: Well if you didn't keep blabbering, they would be reading now.

Claire:...Silence. Time to watch SMA and Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged until they review.

Laura: So we're gonna be watching for a long time.

Claire:...I want to kill you. Go pick up that chicken nugget on your floor.

Laura: sigh fine...

Okay...NOW READ ON!

Chapter 8

_Tohru..Usagi? POV_

I gazed at my tent. Earlier in the week, I walked around aimlessly. I couldn't find a place to stay. Wow, this is annoying! I came to an empty area. It looked decent enough to live in for awhile. I pulled my crystal out. I concentrated, and-

**POOF**

A tent came out. Good. I crawled in, and saw(happily) it was all set up. I crawled out, and straightened my uniform. This skirt is unreasonably high! I tugged it down a bit, then I checked my watch. 6:17 A.M. I reached in, and grabbed my school bag. "Minna, wish me luck!" I muttered, running off towards school. I poked my head in my classroom.

Everyone was there and talking at their seats. A tall woman was sitting on a desk, and she looked bored. She looked towards the door and saw me. She grinned. "Ah, Honda-san! Please come in." I entered tentatively. "Guys, shut up. This is our new student, Honda Tohru." I waved. "Hi, minna." A round of 'hey's' and 'hi's' rang from around the room. "Take a seat anywhere you like. I'll be starting class in 5 minutes. My name is Mayu, by the way."

She walked back to her desk. I scanned the room quickly, and I walked to an empty desk, and the only people who were near were a tall blonde, and a petite raven haired girl. "Hi, um…can I sit here?" I shifted from one foot to the other while I waited for an answer. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure." The blonde one said distractedly. She went back to her conversation. I bit my lip, and sat down. "Arisa-chan, don't be rude." The dark haired one said to her friend, Arisa. "I'm Hanajima Saki, and she's Uotani Arisa." She half-smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you." Arisa hit me on the back like Mako would. The thought of her brought tears to my eyes.

"Hey are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard…I need to be more gentle. I used to be in a gang." Saki rolled her eyes. "Go brag about why don't you Arisa-chan." I giggled slightly. "You did? My friend Mako-chan almost was in one." I babbled. "Cool. Cool. So now you're with us, the outcasts." Arisa motioned towards herself and Saki. Arisa then pointed to a gaggle of girls who were whispering and staring at a guy with purple-ish hair. "Don't hang with them. They are obsessed with the Prince." She smirked, and pointed at the boy the girls are obsessed with. "His real name's Sohma. Yuki Sohma." She rolled her eyes.

"He's not snooty, but he's just not down-to-earth, ya know?" I nodded vigorously. "Ne, Uo-chan-" "'Uo-chan'? Nice!" Arisa, now deemed Uo, grinned hugely. I smiled shyly. "Anyway, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, will you sit with me at lunch?" I asked nervously. Uo and Hana giggled. "Of course! You're one of us now." Uo smirked. I grinned. Things are seemingly nice so far! "New Girl, you shouldn't be hanging out with that Yankee and physic freak." An annoying-sounding girl interrupted my response.

I looked up at her. "Hi…?" I recognized her as one of those insane girls Uo pointed out to me. "Names Kinoshita Minami. I'm the Vice President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. I think if you want to be someone at this school, you hang with me, not them." She sneered at Uo and Hana. Hana deadpanned, "I will shock you with electromagnetic waves again." Minami skittered back. "Not the voices…" She whimpered. Uo shook her head in disgust. "See what I mean?" I nodded. Mayu called for attention, so we shut up and stared straight ahead.

_After school!_

"See ya tomorrow, Tohru-chan!" Uo called to me as I walked out of the building. "Bye, Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" I waved, then went on my way. "This sucks. I have to have a job? So unfair…" I let the Usagi in me spill out and complain. Gods, it's like having multiple personality disorder. I stopped in my tracks. I _do_ have M.P.D, now that I think about it! I shook my head, and resumed walking. My job had to be the crappiest job ever: cleaning some guy's business. After work, I walked home. I felt flushed, and I have never worked that hard in my life! I stumbled into my tent, and grabbed a washcloth. "Just gonna…wash my face…" I mumbled to myself. I began to crawl out, but something stopped me.

Or, rather, some_one_.

It was Yuki Sohma! And some tall, dark haired guy. His companion was laughing his butt off at my tent. Hey!, I felt like shouting, the Silver Crystal did it's best, so no knocking the tent! But, I'm not Tsukino Usagi anymore. Fresh start Tsukino! Er-_Honda._ "S-Sohma-kun…" I stuttered. I collapsed, and I felt someone gently pick me up before I blacked out. "Honda-san?" I was shaken awake softly. "…Sohma-kun!" I sat up quickly. I looked around, and I saw him smirking down at me.

Also, bags upon bags were surrounding me. "N-nani?" I looked up at him. "There was a landslide last night. Your tent was swallowed up by it, but I salvaged your things." He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. Well, soon that grin will reach the stars, if there's anything I can do about it! "Oh…Arigato…" He handed me my pictures. "I just got these out. Are these your friends?" he seemed genuinely interested. I nodded quickly. He frowned slightly. "Where are you?" I pointed to the real me.

"I cut and dyed my hair before I moved here." I whispered. Technically, it wasn't a lie. "Ah. Well, please follow me to-" "To your new roooooom!"(A/N: Imagine Shigure singing that. If you are not familiar with Fruits Basket, imagine a guy singing in a high voice.) "Room?" Wow, nice answer, Honda. SMOOTH. "Yes, if you don't mind staying here until you have a new place." Yuki elaborated. "Oh. Well, what can I give you in return?" I asked. "If you don't mind cleaning, you can be our housekeeper!" The tall guy suggested.

"Who are you?" I blurted. The guy laughed merrily. "Oh, do pardon me! My name is Shigure, and I am Yun-Yun's older cousin. I am a novelist." "Wow, really? A novelist? Cool!" Yuki laughed. "He writes such perverted things, Honda-san. I don't think you would like them." I nodded. "Yun-Yun-" "Don't call me that!" "Don't be so rude! Maybe Tohru-chan would like to be a model for my newest one: Summer Loves: Book-ACK!" A dictionary flew and hit Shigure's face.

"Ow…Yun-Yun, why did you do that?" Shigure whimpered. "Because you're a perverted old man. Honda-san, please don't mind him. He's really quite harmless." I nodded quickly. I followed Yuki and Shigure to my room. Yuki opened the door, and crossed quickly to the window. "Sorry, we never come in here." He apologized. "I-It's fine! Really!" I assured him. He smiled, and turned to leave, but a guy crashed through the…ceiling? Oh my God it's that pizza guy! "Yo, Rat-boy, I'm ready to fight." The tan, orange headed boy cracked his neck threateningly.

Yuki waved him off. "Kyo-baka, go away." Kyo's anger flared. "NO!" he ran towards him, fist clenched. "D-don't!" I ran behind him, and accidentally hugged him. "Oh Shi-" In a puff of orange smoke, Kyo disappeared, and an orange cat was in his place. "OH MY GOD! DID I HIT HIM IN THE WRONG PLACE, AND HE TURNED INTO A CAT?" I freaked out.

Huh. I would think I would be used to people turning into odd things, seeing as I was transformed into a superhero by a talking cat, but I guess not.

"Um…yes?" Shigure tried. "OH MY GOD WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING-" I was cut off because a loose board that was hanging when Kyo burst through the ceiling fell on my head, and made me dizzy. I stumbled around, and I bumped into Yuki and Shigure.

**POOF**

**POOF**

And in their places stood a purplish rat and a black dog. "Uh…what just happened?" "YOU STUPID RAT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" The cat, Kyo, hissed. Yuki scoffed. "My fault? Try yours, neko-baka." He rolled his eyes. "RUFF!" Shigure barked. I stared at him, along with Kyo and Yuki. He eyed them meaningfully. "Ah…um…Tohru-chan, as you can see, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are the rat and cat, respectively, and I'm the dog. We're cursed, and whenever someone of the opposite sex hugs us…we transform. The only thing is…when we do…"

**POOF**

"…We're naked." Shigure scratched the back of his head sheepishly as I turned away, blushing like crazy. "Ah. Well um I better get ready for school!" I hurried out of the hall, and I dressed quickly. I grabbed my bag and Yuki and I walked to school together.

_**ONE YEAR LATER!**_

I sat on my bed, and looked at the pictures, books, and posters adorning my walls and shelves. I smiled at the 'homemade' zodiac animals on my desk, and laid down on my bed, sinking into the memories of the past year.

I remember meeting Kaugra: the boar and Kyo's stalker; Momiji: the rabbit who, of course, is my favorite; Hatori: the family doctor and the dragon, although he turns into a seahorse…;Hatsuaru, or Haru: he has two personalities and turns into the ox; Ayame: Yuki's big brother, the snake, and a bigger pervert than Shigure; Kisa: the sweetest child ever, and the tiger; Hiro: a brat, a kid who STOLE MY WALLET and called my best friends hot O.O and he's also the sheep; Ritsu: a shy man who cross-dresses and is the monkey; Rin: A cold, somewhat rude girl who is in love with Haru and is the horse; Kureno: the rooster and the first to be free of the curse!; and finally Akito: God of the Sohmas and is a girl! *o*

I remember each meeting distinctly, and I began to enjoy my life here. I can't believe a whole YEAR passed! Then, one day, I broke the curse. I have no idea how, but I did. Kyo hugged me fiercely, after I did though. "Arigato, Tohru-chan!" He grinned at me. Did I mention he has gotten a lot sweeter? "Shut up, neko-baka." Yuki said, but he smiled while saying it. Oh yeah, Yuki and Kyo had been getting lot better along! I'm so happy everything is peaceful now. We went to school, and for some reason, I decided to bring my phone.

I sat down at my desk, and talked with Uo and Hana for a while, as Kyo, Yuki, and the others played poker. "Okay, guys. Shut up time!" Mayu smiled. "School is over in a week, and the talent show-" "We've never had a talent show!" Minami piped up. "I know. Honda-san suggested it." "Oh." she sat back down in disgust. "Anyway auditions are the week after next! Get going!" The class buzzed with ideas, and Mayu just sat back and read a book. I tried to be upbeat, but I just couldn't. Mamoru's and my anniversary is today. "Please keep it down!" Mayu said, then got back to her book. The class quieted down, and after a while, everyone was writing ideas down and the room was silent.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special_

_What's behind your back_

_So turn around_

_And I'll pick up the slack_

_Take 'em to the bridge!_

Oh.

My.

God.

That's my phone! And Minako's ring tone! Why is she calling me? Everyone began to look around for the culprit, while I discreetly opened my bag and began to go through it.

Discreetly.

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby, I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_TAKE IT TO THE CHORUS!_

I finally found my phone, and I flipped it open. "WHAT?" I yelled. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was looking at me. "HI, TOHRU-CHAAAN!" Minako screamed into the phone. I held it away from my ear, wincing as my eardrum shattered. "Minako-baka-chan, was that really necessary?" I asked irritably.

"Nopes!"

I sighed. "Why are you calling me?" "Well, SOMEone's a PMSing princess this afternoon!" she chirped.

I sighed. "Minako-chan, you know when my period is. And I'm. In. Class." I growled the last part. Yuki and Kyo were straight-up STARING at me, and the other people were trying to ignore me, but some were staring at me. Hana and Uo, meanwhile, were laughing.

"So?" I sighed again. "How in Selene's name am I your friend?" I asked. "Beats me!" "You know what your ringtone is, right?" Minako scoffed. "Duh! Of course! It's Sexyback by Justin Timberrrr...shit." "Yeah." I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes in frustration.. "Well, anyways, I called to let you know were coming today!" I opened my eyes. "Why?" I asked. "Pfft. You know why! So we're leaving in about…3 hours." I sighed.

Wow, I think I've sighed more in this conversation than I have in my entire life! "Fine. You know the address, right?" "No. We're getting Ami-chan to track you on her computer." I laughed. "Nice. Well see you soon." I clicked END, and raised my hand. "Sensei, may I go home now?" She looked at me oddly, but nodded. I bounced up, picked up my bag, and began to walk quickly out of the room. "Tohru-chan, where are you going?" Hana called after me. "Home! I gotta clean and make something awesome to rub in Rei-chan's face!" I yelled back. I ran all the way home. "Oi, Kyo-kun?" Shigure's voice floated out from his study.

"No, it's Tohru!" I called down the hallway. His dark head poked out. "Hey, Tohru-chan. What are you doing home so early?" "Well, I don't have any work today, and my friends are coming over." I beamed. "Oh, Hana and Uo?" I shook my head. "Nope! My best friends in the whole universe! Hmmm….I wonder if the girls are bringing Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan, Haruka-san, and Michiru-san?" I wondered as I went around the house, picking up various items scattered around.

Seeing as the house was clean enough after my pick-up, I went into the kitchen and I made a chocolate cake and put blue, red, green, orange, turquoise, teal, magenta(Setsuna's part is magenta, seeing as Setsuna's skirt is black, and the cake is black, black wouldn't show so I put magenta down for her eyes.) and purple icing stripes all over it. I decided to dust some silver sprinkles over it, and I shoved it into the fridge. I changed into the light blue jeans the girls loved best on me, and a long-sleeved pink shirt with a message in number saying _1f U c8n r38d th15 U r7y n33d 2 gt l81d*_.

I smiled at my reflection, and went downstairs. "Hey, Tohru-chan!" Momiji greeted me happily. I smiled, and looked around him. Everyone, with the exception of Hana, Uo, Akito, Ritsu, and Kureno was there. "Um…why is everyone here?" I asked politely. "We've noticed you seemed down-in-the-dumps and we wanted to cheer you up!" Momiji cheered. "Oh…thank you?" I said, not sure what to make of all the Sohmas crammed into one room. _Oh Kami-sama…Mako-chan and Minako-chan are going to FREAK when they see all these guys._ I chuckled. "What's so funny?" Shigure asked with a weird look in his eye. I shook my head. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked, sitting down, Indian-style. "Well, I think we could have a music night!" Shigure suggested. My eyes glittered. "R-really? Um, do you have a piano?" I asked. "Yup!" He pulled one out of thin air.

My jaw dropped. "WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND PULLING PIANOS OUT OF THEIR ASSES?" I yelled up to the ceiling. Everyone's, and I mean EVERYONE'S, jaws dropped. "Um…moving on…" I blushed deeply. _Geez, Usagi! Keep it calm!_

"Anyway…I vote Tohru-chan to go first!" Shigure got up and dramatically pointed at me. "Yes, I do quite agree, Gure-chan." Ayame laughed in his flamboyant way. "Come Tohru! Play us a lovely tune on this piano!" Ayame picked me up and plopped me on the piano bench. "Onii-san, she doesn't have to!" Yuki protested. I shook my head. "I love the piano!" I said giddily. "Hmm…what will I play?" I pondered. Suddenly, the song I wrote a few weeks ago popped into my head. "I KNOW!" I suddenly piped up. "Jeez Tohru! Calm yourself!" Kyo chuckled. "Gomen. Be right back!" I ran back upstairs and got the sheet music, then ran back down. "Okay!" I sat down, and held my fingers over the keys. "I'm going to play a song I wrote myself. It's called Because of You." Kyo and the others nodded, and leaned forward in interest. Except for Hiro, who rolled his eyes and sighed. "I wrote this a few weeks ago." I added before playing. I cleared my throat and began to play and sing.

_**I will not make**_

_**The same mistakes that you did**_

_**I will not let myself**_

_**Cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break the way you did**_

_**You fell so far**_

_**I've learned the hard way**_

_**To never let it get that far!**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me**_

_**But everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am... afraid.**_

I glanced from the sheets to the family I've come to love. Their faces were a combo of shock, pride, and disbelief. I smirked internally at Hiro. He looked awed, and that made me want to laugh, but I resumed my singing.

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

_**I cannot cry**_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake**_

_**A smile**_

_**A laugh**_

_**Everyday of my life**_

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with!**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me**_

_**But everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am…afraid.**_

I thought I heard a clunk of stone chunks hitting stone, like when we do the sailor teleport, but I shook it off. "Did you hear that?" Kyo asked Yuki quietly. "No. Now shh!"

_**I watched you die**_

_**I heard you cry**_

_**Every night in your sleep**_

Haruka rushed to the door. Michiru held her back. "She's performing right now. You mustn't interrupt this. She needs this." "But…But she's crying!" Indeed I was. I was crying as I played, tears hitting the keys as rapidly as my fingers. Michiru gripped her lover's hand. "Let her get this out." She whispered. Haruka nodded, and watched along with the other girls.

_**I was so young**_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_

_**You never thought of anyone else**_

_**You just saw your pain**_

_**AND NOW I CRY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**_

_**FOR THE SAME DAMN THING!**_

I was fully sobbing by this point. I lowered my voice, and the amount of pressure on the keys.

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt!**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I try my hardest just to**_

_**Forget everything!**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I'm ashamed of my life**_

_**Because it's empty**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am…afraid**_

_**Because of you**_

_**Because of you**_

I played the final chords, and sat there, tears streaming down. I sniffed. "Th-thank you." I began to stand when the door busted open. A puffing Rei, Makoto, and Haruka were in the living room, with everyone else behind them. "Who the hell do you think you are, bursting in here?" Kyo shouted. He was ignored and my eyes widened. "M-minna!" I cried. "Usa- er…Tohru-chan! I still have my dare to do!" Rei yelled, charging me.

"What dare…? OH SNAP!"

I was dog piled by my *beloved* inner senshi, and my foot was sticking straight up. "Ack." I croaked. "We missed you SOOOOOO much!" Minako yelled, hugging my torso. "Ack…can't…breathe...Minako-chan…" She let go. I sighed in relief, and punched someone randomly. Luckily, it was Rei. "HEY! That was my ass!" "Oops. So sorry. I couldn't see because someone's sitting on my face." I dead-panned. Rei shoved everyone off, and I sat up, looking disheveled. Haruka and Hotaru we rolling around laughing, and Michiru and Setsuna, were giggling. I glared at them, then smoothed my messed up hair. "You're early…for once." I smirked. "Oi! Can it, Odango Atama!" Rei yelled. I stood up and pointed to my flat brown hair. "Nuh huh! I don't have those anymore! Neeeeh!" I stuck my tongue out at Rei, and she retaliated with gusto, which resulted in a raspberry war.

"Neeeh!"

"Nehehehe!"

"Pfffft!"

"Ptptptpt!"

I reeled my tongue back in, after remembering where I was. Everyone were staring at me as if I grew horns, but the senshi were laughing. "Anyways, I'm glad you're here. Let's go get some cake!" I wiped the tears off my face, and turned, only to be brought back by Minako. "Twinnie-boo, you still need to cry. That's why we came early. Setsuna let me know that you'd be sad." She smiled softly at me, and pulled me close. I tried to hold in my tears, but they broke the dam. I sobbed loudly into her shirt.

"Minako-chan! Why…why doesn't he love me anymore!" I cried, hugging her. She rubbed my back. "Hon…I have no idea, and I'm Aphrodite! But everything will be okay! I know it! Now where's that cake!" I smiled, and wiped my tears away. "The cake is a lie." I said sullenly. "A-a lie?" She fell to the ground, sobbing. "Not the cake!" She was crying hysterically. Rei sighed, and held a hand up when Shigure went to comfort her. "We know how to handle this." She smirked, the walked over to where Minako was huddled. She grabbed a handful of yellow hair, and gave it a slight tug. "Get up." She muttered. She tugged harder on it, and Minako yowled.

"Not my precious hair!"

I face palmed. "Let me get the cake. Mako-chan, wanna help?" Makoto grinned, and followed me into the kitchen. "I missed you, Usagi-chan." Makoto hugged me, then we got the cake. Her brows lifted in shock at the cake, but I winked, and told her to get the plates and forks. She went in first. "I now present Usa-er…TOHRU HONDA'S MAGNIFICENT AND TOTALLY EDIBLE CAKE!" She did a drum roll and I strolled in with the large cake. Everyone's eyes popped out. Rei smirked playfully.

"Let's see if I can eat it without dying, like Mamoru-san and those cookies you made him! Wait no!" My face crumpled a bit, but I placed the cake on the table. "It's okay, Rei-chan. He…he made that choice, and I must live with it." I broke into sobs, and Rei ran over. "Usagi-chan, I'm so, so, so, SO sorry. It's his fault, not yours."

I sniffled, and mumbled, "I want my Mamo-chan."

Rei looked over at the senshi for help. Kyo jumped up. "Tohru, what the HELL is going on?" As soon as he said that, the house started to rumble. I sat up, tears gone. "Minako-chan, move the cake!" I yelled. She got it and ran to the kitchen and placed it in the fridge again. She darted back in just in time for the roof to get busted open. I threw myself in front of Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro, while everyone else protected the others.

"Daijobu?" I looked at Momiji and the kids. They nodded, speechless. And then, a hand reached out and grabbed my throat.

DUN DUN...DUNNN! OMG what will happen to poor...Tohru? Usagi? Meh. What will happen to her? To find out faster, REVIEW! *flies away on a unicorn with pet koala*


	9. Wine and Stripping

...*looks around, and sits in seat carefully. a barrage of rotten tomatoes comes flying.* ACK! I'm sorry this is out late! I was at friends, and she was going through some bad things at home, so I couldn't write :\ But this is out now! :D

HAPPY EASTER! :DDD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket, or Barbie Girl . _.;

Thanks to all of you that reviewed! It really makes my day when I see a review, and I love everyone who reviews! Please keep doing it, and I'll keep updating. ^.^

WARNING: Contains stripping, drinking, choking, Usagi beating Rei, and other things that are most likely bad for your health. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 9

I struggled against my captor, but he chuckled darkly. "USAGI-CHAN!" Minako and Rei yelled in unison. "Let…me…go!" I flailed my arms and legs, but he only tightened his hold. "_Gasp_ put me_gasp_ down!" After the dust cleared, the Sohmas were horrified to see my current position.

"Serenity…you may have changed your looks but you still are my fiery girl." I stiffened at the creepy voice. "Diamond…" I whispered in horror. "Put Tohru-chan down!" Momiji ordered. Diamond glared at the rabbit. "STAY OUT OF IT, MOMIJI!" I yelled. I kicked Diamond in the shin, and flipped out of his hold.

He winced, but straightened up. "Now, now, my Serenity, I could take you out of this hovel. I could make you forget that man who you called your fiancé, and away from those girls you call friends. You are my princess." "Leave. Our. Princess. ALONE." Haruka ordered dangerously. He scoffed. "Listen _dyke-_"

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!" She lunged for him, but he grabbed me and held me up as a shield. Haruka stopped dead in her tracks. "As I said, listen. She is no longer your princess. She is mine." He smirked, and I jumped down from his grasp and ran over to Haruka.

"Get the Sohmas outside." I whispered to Haruka. She cocked her head in confusion, but nodded towards the door to the Outers. "Get them outside." Haruka said. The Outer ushered the Sohmas out, and they all complied except for Kyo, Yuki, Rin, and Haru. "She can't protect herself!" Rin protested as she was hauled outside. Haruka let out a short laugh. "You'd be surprised what Usagi-chan can do." She smiled. "Also, she has the girls." Michiru added.

"What good will they do?" Kyo snapped. "They will go to hell and back for her, and they have. So shut your mouth." Hotaru snapped right back. Kyo shrugged, and glared at the house. As soon as they were outside, Minako yelled, "Minna! Henshin yo!"

"HAI!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"MAKE…UP!"

The Sohmas were blinded by the flashes of blue, red, green, yellow, and sliver lights. "Diamond! We will give you one more chance to surrender and leave before we murder you!" Mars yelled. He laughed mockingly. "Whatever." He blasted power at us, and we went crashing through the house, landing in different places.

Mars ended up feet away from the house, Mercury landed near Mars, Jupiter landed next to a tree, and Venus landed in front of the Sohmas. I crashed into a tree. Diamond walked out of the house, and put a force field around us. Hatori tried to get near us, but he was stopped.

He walked back over to where everyone else was. "Where's Onee-chan?" Kisa cried. I got up. "Diamond, how are you back? Wiseman killed you!" I exclaimed. Diamond scoffed. "You cannot kill me that easily!" I smirked and twirled a long pigtail around my finger (A/N: Tohru goes back to Usagi when she transforms BTW ^.^). "Wanna bet?" He smiled. "Of course." He charged a ball of dark energy, and threw it at Mars and Mercury. The dodged out of the way in the nick of time.

"Daijobu!" Venus called over, worried. "We're okay!" We yelled back. Diamond charged another, and shot it at Jupiter, but it curved just before it hit her and it was almost hit me when a rose hit in front of it, making it dissolve. Wait, a ROSE? I looked up to the tree, and saw _him_. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama…" I whispered.

"GET OUT OF HERE, ASS-WIPE!" Mars yelled, and charged an attack at Diamond at the same time. "Flame…SNIPER!" Diamond dodged the attack, but it nicked his arm. He hissed in pain. Before he could attack or move, Venus used her chain to keep him in place. I charged my attack.. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" I blasted him with it, but he was unscathed. "WHAT THE HELL?" Jupiter yelled. "I told you I can't be killed easily." He smirked. I stood tall. "Minna, Planet Power Attack time." The girls nodded, and we formed a circle.

"MOON POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

Streaks of silver, blue, red, green, and yellow went up far into the air.

"SAILOR PLANET…ATTACK!"

We hit him dead on with all our power and he screamed. "NOOOO!" And all that was left was a pile of shiny dust. I sighed in relief. "Good job, Sailor Moon." I whipped around. "What are you doing here?" I spat. "Usako…" I slapped him across the face. Hard. "Don't. Call. Me. That. You lost the right to call me that the minute you dumped me." The girls snuck off to power down.

He lowered his head. "Usa, I…I'm so, so sorry." I laughed harshly. "Sorry. You're sorry? For what? Dumping me? Not even bothering to contact me for a YEAR? Oh and NOW you're SORRY? You expect me to buy that?" I was so angry, I powered down by accident. Mamoru powered down too. I was back in my Tohru form, so I was even shorter than him now. "Tohru-chan's Sailor Moon?" I heard Shigure screech before he was shut up. "Usako, I had those dreams again…" I let out a mean laugh. "Those dreams? God damn it, Mamoru! Those dreams keep tearing us apart! Why do you continue to listen to them?" I glared up at him.

He looked at me. "I'm an idiot, that's why." I shook my head. "If you had apologized a year ago, I would have taken you back with open arms." I said bitterly, and I began to cry. "Usako, look me in the eye and say you don't love me. If you do, I will be out of your life forever. If you can't, I will keep trying to win you back." I looked him straight in the eye. "Mamoru, I…I hate…I can't do it, damn it!" I ran off, the Outers, Mamo-chan, and the Sohmas calling after me.

"Mamoru-san! What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard Hotaru yell as they ran after me. I ran in a circle, and I ended up back where I was: in front of the Sohmas. Only, I ran into Kyo's chest. I pulled away. "Gomen!" I cried, and I turned towards where Mamo-chan was calling me. "Usako!" I ran into the house where the girls were waiting.

The Sohmas ran in after me, and the Outers held Mamo-chan back. "Stay away from her. Wait until tomorrow." Setsuna ordered him. His shoulders sagged, and he nodded. He walked off, and he was gone. "Oi! We're gonna go check into our hotel!" Haruka called, and waved. "Ja ne!" Michiru said, walking after her lover. Hotaru and Setsuna followed. "Tohru, what's going on? Who was that guy?" Kyo asked cautiously. I sighed. "I will tell you when the time is right." They looked very confused, but nodded in agreement.

"Well, I need to get to the store. I need to buy booze and ice cream." I smiled. "Like that time at my house?" Makoto nodded, smiling widely. "Let's get even more wasted then last time! And Ami-chan," Ami gulped. "You're drinking." Ami groaned and covered her face. "Why me?" I patted her on the shoulder. "It's fine. You can just record." "Record _what?_" Yuki asked. "Our drunken doings!" Minako exclaimed. "Tohru doesn't get drunk." Rin scoffed. I looked at the girls, and we began to laugh hysterically.

"W-wow that was the FUNNIEST thing I've heard since Tohru-chan and Rei-chan's arguments." Makoto said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Here. I recorded some dares. First is Minako-chan's dare." Ami said, and took her laptop out. "I recorded it on my camera, and I put it on here." She explained.

Minako looked confused. "What dare are we talking about?" "SHH!" Rei shushed her, and Ami turned it to the Sohmas and pressed PLAY.

_AMI- Minako-chan, truth or dare?_

_MINAKO- Dare, duh!_

_AMI- Minako-chan, I dare you to streak._

_MINAKO- *shrugs, begins taking shirt off*_

_AMI- *stops her* Around the neighborhood. *evil grin*_

_MAKOTO- Ami-chan! *laughing*_

_REI- You're secretly evil!_

_TOHRU/USAGI- Minako-chan, keep delaying and that's one more shot for you!_

(A/N: Oh, Tohru and Usagi's voices don't change. Tohru sounds like Usagi, and vise versa.)

_MINAKO- *strips*_

_AMI- And scream I LOVE FRIED GYOZA!_

_MINAKO- *glares, then runs out the door, screaming.* I LOVE FRIED GYOZA! I LOVE FRIED GYOZA!_

_MINAKO- *runs back inside and into closet* There were COPS out there!"_

_EVERYONE EXCEPT MINAKO- *laughs*_

Ami shut it off. "That's not even the worst of it." I said, laughing at Minako's red face. "I will kill you in your sleep, Muzino Ami." Minako grumbled. Ami giggled lightly. Yuki, Kyo, and everyone else's jaws hung open. "There's more!" Rei gleefully proclaimed, clicking on another video. Oh Gods, it was one of me!

Ami was off screen, recording it. Wow, she was sneaky with her camera! And to think, I thought she was reading.

_REI-Okay, Usa-chan. Truth or Dare?_

_USAGI-Dare!_

_REI-I dare you to__when each of us lists a color, to take off the thing that's that color_.

_MINAKO- Whaaat?_

_AMI- *sighs* Minako-chan, what she means is that if I were to say pink, Usagi-chan would take something that was pink off._

_MINAKO- Gotcha!_

_MINAKO-Blue._

_USAGI-Sock or jeans?_

_MINAKO-*evil look* Jeans._

_USAGI-*glares but removes jeans, standing in rose shirt, blue and yellow socks, and purple boy shorts*_

Hiro began to chuckle lightly, but not loudly enough to alert anyone, except Rei. "Shut it, kid."

_MAKOTO-Pink!_

_USAGI-*removes shirt, standing in blue and yellow socks, purple boy shorts, and shiny silver bra*_

_AMI-Yellow._

_USAGI-*looks relieved, and takes sock off.*_

_REI-*debating*_

_USAGI-*looks at her pleadingly*_

_REI-Silver!_

_USAGI-*glares hatefully, but removes the silver garment, staring down each and everyone of them*_

_EVERYONE BUT AMI AND USAGI- HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_AMI-* puts camera down(sideways) and gets up and stands in front of her*_

_USAGI-Arigato, Ami-chan._

Kyo fell back, a giant waterfall of blood coming from his nose. "AMI-CHAN!" I screeched, standing up. "Um…I didn't know?" She tried. "Pfft! Odango Atama, your just upset that someone other than Mamoru-san saw your boobies." I whipped my head towards Rei, glowering. She clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Rei-chan, what the hell is wrong with you!" Makoto yelled, looking at her. "I will give you a five second head-start." I growled. Rei gulped, and stood slowly. "What?" "One…" She took off. "Two-three-four-five!" I yelled as I ran after her at lightning speed.

"AHH! NO! TOHRU-CHAN, I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY WON'T CUT IT, PYRO!"

"OW! NOT THERE!"

"RUN, BITCH, RUN!"

Ami face palmed, Minako and Makoto began laughing, and Kisa, Yuki, Haru, Rin, Hatori, and Momiji's jaws dropped right to the floor.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!"

"NO!"

I dragged her into the room by her leg, and she was thrashing around. I tossed her into Makoto's lap, and collapsed into giggles. "Y-you used to be able to t-tackle me so e-easily!" I gasped between laughs. I was rolling on the floor, Shigure was shocked along with the others, and the girls were laughing. "Whatever. Well we need to get to the store." Rei said, standing up. I tried to nod, but I was laughing too hard. "Hee hee…O-Okay…I'm good…:snicker:" I stood up, and straightened my clothes.

"Vodka or wine?" "WINE!" Minako crowed. I nodded. "Kay. Mako-chan, YOU have the fake ID. We need you to come." Makoto sighed playfully, but got up. Ami did as well, and we walked to the door. "Wait, where are you going?" Hatori found his voice. I decided to be like me, the REAL me.

"We're going to go get some ill-gotten booze from a hobo under a bridge and get baked." I said sarcastically. Minako burst out laughing. "NICE!" She high-fived me. "S-seriously?" Yuki screeched. "DUH no! God, what am I, a whore like Minako-chan?" Minako stopped laughing. "HEY!" She pouted. I rolled my eyes. "Just kidding, Aphro. Don't have kittens over it!" I smiled, and slid my flats on. "OH MY GOD!" Ami ran out to the car. "Um…what?" "OH I FORGOT!" Minako went after her.

Ami came back in with a black, furry thing in her arms. "Gomen nasai, Luna-chan!" "LUNA?" I screamed. Luna poked her furry head out. She smiled at me. "Usagi-chan, I'm so happy to see you!" Minako entered. "I'm sorry, Artie!" Artemis huffed at her, but smiled at me. "Usagi-chan! It's good seeing you! And Minako-chan, can youuuu-" he trailed off at seeing the other people in the room. I waved it off. "They used to turn into animals, its cool."

"TOHRU!" Hiro yelled. I sighed. "Well, since you girls know about them-" Artemis sighed, but didn't say anything, "I might as well tell them our secret." I cleared my throat. "When I was 14, Luna here transformed me into Sailor Moon. I met Ami-chan, or Sailor Mercury, Rei-chan, or Sailor Mars, Mako-chan, or Sailor Jupiter, and Minako-chan, Sailor Venus while fighting the Negaverse." "Negaverse?" Hatori asked. "Hai. Queen Beryl, an evil witch, destroyed all life on the Moon a thousand years ago and-"

"No-one can live on the Moon." Hiro scoffed. "Kid. Shut you hole before I do!" Mako threatened. "She'll do it too." Rei backed her up. Hiro rolled his eyes, but shut up. "Anyway, I was the Moon Princess, Serenity. My guard was the girls here. I had a perfect life. I was a princess, loyal friends, a loving mother, about to take the throne, and…and a prince." I began to tear up. "His name was Prince Endymion. He…he was that guy you saw earlier. We were killed by Beryl, along with the girls. My mother died sending us to the future, trying to get us to have better, more peaceful lives. She thought that when she killed Beryl, and sent us to the future, Beryl would stay dead. But she didn't. So we found each other again, and we killed Beryl." I shrugged.

"I'm done talking about this. Let's go girls. Luna, Artemis, stay out of trouble! My rooms the first door on the left! Ja!" I grinned, and slipped my shoes on. Luna and Artemis blushed, but trotted upstairs to my room. Rei ran ahead, and started the car. "Let's go!" We went to the store, and bought all the items we needed. When we got home, all the Sohmas were in the dining room, drinking tea and talking. We went into the T.V. room, and Makoto cracked open the wine. "Let the games begin!" She laughed, and poured us all glasses.

_**30 minutes later!**_

"Bwahahahahaha!" We were laughing, and we had at least 3 bottles rolling around us. Ami was recording, and she was giggling her head off. "Okay…'sagi-chan…*hiccup!* Truth or Dare?" Minako slurred. "Dare!" I yelled. "I dare you to dance to Barbie Girl IN FRONT OF THE SOHMAS!" I, being sloshed, smiled, drank what was left in my glass, and got my iPod. "Lets do it!" I squealed stupidly.

_Hiya Barbie!_

_Hey Ken!_

_You wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_I'm a Barbie Girl_

_In a Barbie World_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere!_

_Imagination that is your creation!_

_C'mon Barbie Let's go Party_

I ran down the hall, the girls trailing after me. I stopped in front of the door on the _Imagination_ part, and threw the door open on the _Party_part, scaring the piss out of everyone in the room. I began to pelvic thrust insanely, they were gaping at me, and I was cracking up the whole time.

_I'm a Barbie Girl_

_In a Barbie World_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination that is your creation!_

I paused in my pelvic thrusts, unzipped my jeans on the _Undress me_ part, much to their shock, and began dance randomly in a circle.

_I'm a blonde bimbo girl_

_In a fantasy world_

_Dress me up_

_Make it tight_

_I'm your dolly!_

_You're my doll_

_Rock 'n' Roll_

_Feel the glamour in pink_

_Kiss me here_

_Touch me there_

_Hanky-panky_

I began to pelvic thrust again.

_You can touch!_

_You can play!_

_If you say: I'm always yours!_

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world!_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

My shirt was gone on that part, hanging on the door handle. I was left in only my bra and unzipped jeans, but I was too drunk to care. Or note the adult, girl teen, and child Sohmas shock, or Yuki, Kyo, and Haru's nosebleeds.

_Imagination that is your creation!_

_C'mon Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah yeah!)_

_Come on Barbie let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah yeah!)_

_Come on Barbie let's go party!_

_(uu-ooh-uu-ooh!)_

_Make me walk_

_Make me talk_

_Do whatever you please!_

_I can act like a star_

_I can beg on my knees_

_Come jump in_

_Bimbo friend_

_Let us do it again_

_Hit the town fool around let's go party!_

_You can touch_

_You can play_

_If you say_

_I'm always yours!_

_You can touch_

_You can play_

_If you say_

_I'm always yours!_

_Come on Barbie_

_Let's go party_

_(Ah-ah-ah yeah!)_

_Come on Barbie_

_Let's go party_

_(uu-ooh-uu-ooh!)_

_Come on Barbie_

_Let's go party_

_(Ah-ah-ah yeah!)_

(A/N: there are more Barbie Party ones but I'm too lazy to write them XD)

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

Aaaand…jeans are gone!

_Imagination that is your creation!_

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_Its fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

I swung my jeans around in the air, giggling and singing.

_Imagination that is your creation!_

And the song cut off. I was laughing insanely, and gathered my discarded clothes and escaped with my cackling friends. "THE HELL WAS THAT?" I heard Hiro exclaim as I ran into the room where the girls and I were taking shelter, and collapsed on the couch. "Night, night!" I chirped, and promptly passed out, the girls following my lead.

_**AT 4.30 AM!**_

I began to thrash around. I was dreaming of when the girls, the Outers and Mamo-chan were killed by Galaxia. I began to scream. "NO! NO! D-DON'T KILL THEM! REI-CHAN! YOU PROMISED! NO! D-DON'T LEAVE ME! IIE!" I shrieked Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro stayed over so they, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure came running down the stairs and into the room with worried faces.

"REI-CHAN! Y-YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! MAMO-CHAAAAN!"I screamed. This time, the girls woke up. "Shit! Is today the day we died!" Makoto gasped "Yeah. Wake her up before she hurts herself!" Ami ordered. "Usagi-chan! Wake up!" Rei shook me. I continued to scream and writhe. "NO! AMI-CHAN! MAKO-CHAN! MINA-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried. Rei shook me harder, and barked, "Odango! Wake up! You're OK!" I sat up then, a sheen of sweat on my face, and gasping for breath. I began to sob. Rei hugged me close. "Shh...Usagi-chan...It's okay...it's never going to happen again. You cleansed her, and you brought us back." She soothed me. "B-B-But y-you died! I watched you! You DIED because of me!" I sobbed. Ami and the girls came over to me.

"Usagi-chan, we died to protect you. That's our job. If we didn't, we would be wracked with guilt, and we wouldn't be able to go on." Ami said kindly. Makoto joined in. "Yeah! Usagi-chan, we love you. We wouldn't have protected you if we didn't, even if it wasn't our duty." Minako chirped, "I would do anything for my twin!" "Odango, we didn't protect you because we had to. We did it because we WANTED to." Rei comforted. I slowly began to stop crying. "A-a-arigato, minna." I smiled a shaky smile, and the Sohmas went back upstairs with confused looks on their faces.

"No, thank you, Usagi-chan. You saved us all multiple times, but you paid the price." Ami grinned. They hugged me, and I settled back down, and we fell asleep like that.

Well, how do you like that? Tell me in the reviews!


	10. Pot Panties and Reuniting

I'm.

So.

Sorry.

It's been forever since I've updated, but I've been going through some really bad emotional crap and it's the end of the school year so...

I hope you enjoy this! :D

Oh, as you'll read, you'll come across words like, "Pot Panties" and "Gay Pride Bra". I have these...only as shirts. My Pot shirt and G.P. Shirt are quite pimping.

DISCLAIMER: I own Sailor Moon as much as I own Puerto Rico. :P

Well, read this hunk-o-junk at your own risk. You've been warned!

Chapter 10

When I woke up, I had to shove Minako and Rei off me. They fell to the ground. "UGH! WHORE!" Rei barked, and punched me. "Wow, nice job, waking everyone up." I said sarcastically.

"What? You _are_ a whore in the technical sense." Minako shrugged. "One-Wow, big word and Two-How?" I smiled at the guys innocently while they walked into the kitchen. "You had sex before marriage!" I shrugged back at her.

"So?"

"SIX. TIMES."

I heard a bowl break, a drink get sprayed over the walls, and a pan clatter to the ground. "HA! Well at least I had it with my boyfriend, not with some…MOVIE director to get cast!" I shot back at her.

"Bitch!"

"Two-dollar hoe!"

"Slut!"

"Your mom's a slut."

"Your grandma's a hoe!"

I stood up and yelled, "YOUR GRANDMA'S UNCLE'S BRA!" Minako fell back, laughing. "Wh-what?" I smirked, and sat down. "Mmmhmm! You _heard_ me." I did my best ghetto accent, and the girls went into hysterics. "Well played, Usa-chan…" Minako giggled, and I shrieked. "OH SNAP! I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" The girls shrugged. "We'll go with you!" Minako grinned. "You can't do- oh whatever." I ran upstairs with the girls on my tail. "Good God! _This_is what you have to wear?" Mako cried. "This skirt is shorter than our fukus!" Ami said.

"I LIKE IT!"

_**SWEATDROP**_

"You would, Minako-chan…you would." "Get dressed! I, shockingly, have NEVER been late to school while I've been here." I smiled proudly. Rei gaped at me. "I'm scared." She whimpered. I smacked her, and dressed. The girls got dressed, and I gathered my books. "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, are you coming to school?" I yelled to the kitchen. "I'll be down in a minute!" Yuki and Kyo called down at the same time. "STUPID RAT! STOP COPYING ME!" "Kyo-baka, I wasn't- oh whatever!" Yuki snorted, and we went downstairs. Yuki and Kyo came down, and I waved goodbye to Shigure. "I'll pick up Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun on the way home!" I called on my way out, and he grinned. "Bye Tohru-chan, Kyo-Kyo, Yuki-kun…girls." We waved, and began walking.

Minako and Ami gripped each others hands, and Rei and Mako grabbed each others. "What are you-AHH!" Rei and Minako grabbed my hands and pulled me along, running. Mako and Ami grabbed Kyo's and Yuki's, and we ran to school, the guys dropping off a while before we reached the school. We dropped hands at the gate, and strolled in casually. "Ohayo, Mayu-sensei!" I chirped, waving as we entered the class. "Ohayo, Honda-san." She grinned, but frowned at my friends. "Oh! These are my friends: Mizuno Ami-chan, Hino Rei-chan, Kino Makoto-chan, and Aino Minako-chan!" "Ohayo!" they chorused.

"I'm sorry girls, but we can't allow non-students to…" she started as the headmaster walked by. "Go ahead." She winked, and put a finger to her lips. "Arigato!" We said together, and sat in a row. "Oh girls, it just so happens today we are working in groups. Can you move these desks into groups of five?" We nodded, and Mako rolled her sleeves up. "I got this." She smirked, and did it, well, _lightning_ fast (A/N: HA! HA! YA GET IT? She's Sailor JUPITER! Lightning? Anyone? *Sighs*). We sat in a group and laughed about last night while the others poured in.

"Hey Tohru-chan!" Uo called, waving. "Hey, Uo-chan!" "OH MY GOD! A BLONDE MAKO-CHAN!" Minako gasped. "Minako-chan…shut up…" I laughed. "Who're they?" Uo thrusted her chin in the girls' direction, confused.

"Oh, these are 4 of my closest friends!" Ami got up and bowed. "I am Mizuno Ami." "Hino Rei." "Kino Makoto." "Aino Minako." "I am Hanajima Saki. Tohru-chan calls me Hana-chan." "I'm Uotani Arisa. Tohru-chan calls me Uo-chan. So how do you know Tohru-chan?" Uo slung her bag over her shoulder. "Oh, we've been friends since we were 14, and we're visiting her." Mako explained. "How have we been able to put up with Odango Atama for so long, I don't know." Rei nudged me, and I elbowed her roughly.

"OW!" She rubbed her side, glaring at me. "Oops. So sorry." I apologized sarcastically.

"Shut it."

"No."

Ami sighed. "No more fighting you two." "Class, please take your seats! There are 4 new students joining us today. Muzino Ami," Ami stood and bowed politely. "Hino Rei," Rei stood up and waved. "Kino Makoto," Mako stood up and grinned. "NO MY GOD! ANOTHER YANKEE!" Minami yelled. Mako glared at her. "And Aino Minako." She stood and beamed. "Now, open you books to page 220, read the paragraph, and draw what image pops into your head with your group." Uo and Hana sat with Kyo, Yuki, and some transfer girl. We read the chapter, discussed it, and Rei drew the picture.

I sat, laughing with Minako while she told me about that fat cat(A/N: remember in season one? That fat cat who saved Luna? Yeah.) stalking Luna, and Artiemis getting "all up in his grill" about it. The door opened suddenly, but Minako switched topics quickly, so I couldn't look back. I heard someone ask, quietly, "Is Honda Tohru here?" and Mayu, confusedly, saying, "Hai. Honda-san!" She called me. I turned, grinning. She jerked a thumb to the guy standing in the corner. He stepped out of the shadow, and it was…Mamo-chan? "Wh-what are you doing here?" I cried, almost falling out of my seat.

Mako's upper lip curled in a growl. I heard the other girls swooning. Kyo and Yuki stood, not quite sure what was going on. "Usako…I…I'm sorry. Please come with me. I need you!" All the girls in the class whipped their heads towards me, gaping. I ignored them and glared at him. "I will talk to you for one minute. Girls. STAY." I smirked at Rei's angry look at Mamoru, and walked out. "How come Honda knows such a hottie! She's a loser!" I overheard Minami's yelling. "SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME BITCH AND YOU BE GOIN DOWN!" I heard Mako's bellow, and chuckled as I walked out of the building.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. "Why did you leave?" He asked quietly.

"Because I needed to."

"Why?"

"I needed to get away from you!"

"Why?"

"I NEEDED TO RECOVER FROM YOU!" I shrieked finally. Kami-sama, he was acting like a child! "Did you need to change yourself and come here?" He gestured to the school in front of me. "Yes! Oh, did I make you SAD by leaving? So sorry for leaving! I'm SO SORRY that I NEEDED to leave!" By now, people were opening windows and looking out. ESPESCIALLY in my class. "Usako-"

_**SLAP!**_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard gasps. I began to sob. "YEAH! GO TOHRU-CHAN!" I heard Mako yell, before Ami shushed her. "Usa…" he held me close. "Why can't I hate you!" I cried. He laughed bitterly. "It would be much easier if you did. But I love you…and I won't stop trying to get you back. Hey…do you still like Nelly?" I nodded, confused. "Great. Stay home tonight." He gave me a quick grin and ran off. I trotted back in the school, dreading what would happen. I walked back in the classroom, and EVERYONE was staring. Even Mayu! "Oh…um…hey!" I blushed furiously as I walked back to my table.

"Hey Honda! What's that guy's name?" I heard Hoshi, a member of the Prince Yuki Fan Club yell. "Yeah! Is he single?" I clenched my fists. "What's his number?" "Was he your boyfriend?" "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I heard myself scream. I unclenched my fists, and a small river of blood fell from my palm. Ami got up quietly, and tended to my hand. Everyone gaped at the blood falling to the floor. "G-Gomen." I sat down, still shaking from anger.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Minami shrieked. "Same right as you have screaming at her." Rei put in. "Shut it, Hino!" Rei's face became red, and her hand was twitching towards her henshin stick. "Iie." I placed a hand on hers, looking patiently at her. She stopped twitching. "Minami-san, please leave us alone." Mako sighed, doodling. "No. You are JUST like that Yankee Uotani over there!" Minami sneered. "Shut it." Mako threatened. "Make. Me." She smirked. Mako reached for her stick. "NO!" Mako sighed, and crossed her arms. "Why do you all LISTEN to her? She's nothing special! She's plain, boring, and has no life! She's a LOSER." Minako rose. "Our princess has done more for us than anyone else! She got me friends, Ami-chan out of her books, Rei-chan happiness, and Mako-chan a reason NOT to fight! She's lightened all of our lives with her smiles, and you DARE say she's a LOSER?"

Minami tossed her hair. "Yes. And she ISN'T a princess. I'M more like one." "WHO IN MERCURY'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Ami was angry, very angry. Mako growled, and pounced on her. She tackled her to the ground. "Iie! Your better than this Mako-chan!" She continued to strangle Minami. I had no choice. I had to do the one thing I never wanted to do. "No KFC for you after school!" I smirked."No! I love the Colonel!" she looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. But no Double-Down."

"DAMN YOU!"

I giggled, and sat down. Only to get right back up again. "Let's go!" I pulled them towards our next class, and the rest of the day went like a blur. When we were walking home, eating our KFC, and laughing, I saw Kagura came bouncing up to us. "Hey Tohru-chan! Who're they?" She bounced up and down on her heels. "Oh, these are my friends. Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan. We're going to pick up Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun. Do you want to come?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!" She went behind us and dragged Kyo and Yuki along quicker.

I grinned at Hiro and Kisa, who were waiting patiently by the gate. "Hi, guys! We got you some KFC!" I smiled, and offered Kisa her sandwich. She took it happily. I tried giving Hiro his, but he rejected it. Minako took it and ate it in two bites. I laughed. "C'mon." I tugged them along. "Why are they here?" Hiro asked snottily. "Because we can be." Mako shot back. He glowered at her. "Onee-chan, what's for dinner?" "Stewed leeks!" Kyo blanched. I giggled. "No, actually, we're going to have pizza for dinner. And then your cake. Imma call the Outers."

Minako dialed the number, and flipped it open(A/N: she has one of those phones that you slide over, and there's a QWERTY board. Ya get it? :D) It rang twice, and Haruka picked up. "Nani?" She said gruffly. I giggled. "Hi, Haruka-chan!" "Hey Koneko!" She spoke nicer to me. "Can you girls come over for dinner tonight? We're ordering pizza!" "Sorry, Hime. We can't...Michi has a...a uh...a dinner, congratulating her for her paintings tonight." I sniffed dramatically. "F-fine…I-I'm sorry to-to trouble you!" I broke out into tears, the kind of ones I made when I stubbed my toe at the arcade.

"Whoa! Um, no, I uh, think we can make it!" Haruka rushed to say. I immediately stopped sobbing. "Arigato! Ja ne!" I hung up as I heard her say, "The hell?" I giggled, and gave Minako her phone back. Kyo, Yuki, and Hiro stared at me like I'd grown a 2nd head. I laughed, and we walked on. "I wanna watch Hamtaro!" Minako announced. "Well, we're not. Hamtaro's stupid." Hiro scoffed. Minako gasped, and began to cry. Rei picked him up by his shirt. "Listen, grub. I don't like the talking hamster as much as my friends do, but I like it enough. Don't. Call. The. Hamster. STUPID. Got it?" She looked dangerous.

Hiro gulped, and nodded quickly. She dropped him, and I was busy consoling Minako. "He didn't mean it, Mina-chan! He just was jealous of your extensive knowledge of Hamtaro!" Minako stopped crying and looked up at me with big, blue doe eyes. "Really?" she said quietly. "Yep!" "Okay!" she said happily. Minako and I linked arms. "Look at that. The Venusian and Lunarian are reunited!" I glared at Rei, and stuck my tongue out at her. "You're just jealous because none of the Three Lights liked you!" I said playfully. Rei swatted me. "It's okay, Rei-chan. None of them liked me, either." Ami spoke up, and we all looked at her like she failed a test. "Shut up! Taiki-kun loved you!" Ami flushed deeply. "Well, Seyia-kun loves Usagi-chan, not that she would know or anything-"

"OI! Shut up about that! I didn't realize!" I yelled at Rei. "And Yaten-kun loves-" "Luna." Mako cut Rei off. "HEY! That was a one time thing!" Minako howled. "SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled. We fell silent for a split second before Rei and Mako yelled, "BAKA! NO ONE TELLS US TO BE QUIET!" and began to beat him over the head. I sweatdropped. "Stop that." They lowered their fists. "Hai, Princess." "Whipped." Kyo snickered in a whisper. Mako punched him hard and he howled. "OI!" I yelled. From then on, we got to the house with no other arguments.

"Order the pizza! Get the same as last time!" I called to Minako. "Hai!" I halted in my walk up the stairs with Mako, Ami, and Rei. "MATTE! KYO-KUN!" He poked his head out of the kitchen. "Nani?" "YOU WORK FOR PIZZA MY HEART!" I pointed at him. He sighed. "Yeah, what of it?" I bounced up and down. "You came to my house!" I cheered. He sighed again. "Kyo-kun, you sigh a lot." Rei noted. I slugged her in the arm, and walked upstairs. "Oi! Usa-chan! What drinks do you want?" "Do the Dew!" I called back.

We went to my room, and I changed into my silver short-shorts with a pink pajama shirt that has an Oreo and a glass of milk holding hands and says "Together Forever!" on it. Mako changed into her green yoga pants and purple tank. Rei changed into a red racer-back tank top and black sleep plants. Ami changed into her powder blue sleep pants with a light pink shirt that has a giant, dark blue wave on it. Minako, when she got back, changed into her neon-orange booty shorts (she would) and yellow shirt that has a bumble bee tumbling out of a flower. We walked downstairs, and sat down in a circle, talking and laughing.

"Let's play truth or dare!" I said. "Yuki, Kyo, you guys wanna play?" Mako asked them (A/N: Oh, BTW, Ayame, Haru, and Momiji are playing, along with Hiro and Kisa ^.^). They nodded. "I'm first!" Minako piped up. "Momiji-kun, truth or dare?" This went along for a while, Senshi daring Sohmas, before it came back to me. However, the doorbell rang. "Yay! PIZZA!" Ami got up, and "Tohru-chan, truth or dare?" "Dare, beeyotch!" She said, "I dare you to do a dance in your underwear." I grinned cheekily. "Gods, people, what is it with you and Tohru-chan's panties?" Rei smiled. "Oi! Ixnay on the panty-ay!" Mako demanded. "Do it!" Minako ordered. I stripped down to my black bra and panties which had pot leaves on them.

"Thanks Mako-chan for the pot panties." I said sarcastically. "What! It's better than the Gay Pride bra!" She retorted. I chuckled, and looked at Minako, who grabbed her iPod. "What song?" I asked. "Jizz In My Pants." We all looked at her oddly. "It's by Lonely Island!" No response. "You know! From Saturday Night Live in America?" We all kept staring at her. She sighed, and muttered some curses under her breath. "Do the dammed dance Usagi-chan." She muttered, and was about to press play when an angry Kagura stormed in.

"Kyo-chan! You forgot our date you meanie!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out, him kicking and screaming. "WOMAN! LET ME GO! WE HAVE NO DATE!" Yuki chuckled, but suddenly jumped up. "I forgot I have to be at Kakeru's house to go over the plan for next years trips! I'll be back later!" He scrambled out the door. "Okay then." She was about to press play again, when Rin, Ritsu, Hatori, Kureno, and Akito walked in. "Hello? Hari why are you all here?" Shigure asked. "Akito wanted to visit so he made everyone who was at the main house come here." Hatori explained.

Akito walked over to Shigure and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head, and hugged her back. Minako grinned, and was about to press play when music began to play. Not the weird song Minako was talking about. It sounded like Nelly! "What's that?" I stood and ran up to my room. If my instincts were right, I knew who was out there. I ran to my French windows and swung them open. I almost stepped on Luna and Artiemis in my haste. "Gomen!" I said, and ran out onto my balcony.

I stopped at the railing, and gasped. The girls ran out behind me, and Minako squealed. It was Mamo-chan holding up a giant stereo and Nelly's Just A Dream was pouring from the speakers. He caught my eye, and grinned.

_**I was thinking bout her**_

_**Thinking bout me**_

_**Thinking bout us**_

_**What we gonna be?**_

_**I open my eyes, yeah**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_**So I travel back down that road**_

_**Will she come back?**_

_**No one knows**_

_**I realize, yeah**_

_**It was only just a dream!**_

_**I was at the top**_

_**Now its like I'm in the basement**_

_**Number one spot**_

_**Now she found her a replacement**_

_**I swear now I can't take it**_

_**Knowing somebody's got my baby**_

_**And know you ain't around**_

_**Baby I can't think**_

_**Shoulda put it down**_

_**Shoulda got that ring.**_

_**Cause I can still feel it in the air**_

_**See her pretty face**_

_**Run my fingers through her hair**_

_**My lover, My life**_

_**My shawty, My wife**_

_**She left me, I'm tied**_

_**Cause I know that it just ain't right**_

_**I was thinking about her**_

_**Thinking bout me**_

_**Thinking bout us**_

_**What we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, Yeah**_

_**it was only just a dream...**_

_**So I travel back**___

_**Down that road**_

_**Will she come back?**___

_**No one knows**_

_**I realize, yeah**_

_**It was only just a dream.**_

_**When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn**_

_**Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn**_

_**And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for**_

_**More and more, I miss her, when will I learn?**_

_**Didn't give her all my love**_

_**I guess now I got my payback**_

_**Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby**_

_**HEY, she was so easy to love**_

_**But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**_

_**I'm going through it every time that I'm alone**_

_**And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone**_

_**But she made a decision that she wanted to move on**_

_**Cause I was wrong.**_

_**I was thinking about her**_

_**Thinking bout me**_

_**Thinking bout us**___

_**What we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, Yeah**_

_**it was only just a dream...**_

_**So I travel back**_

_**Down that road**_

_**Will she come back?**___

_**No one knows**_

_**I realize**___

_**It was only just a dream...**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything**_

I jumped down from the balcony, much to the Sohmas' surprise. I stared at him for a moment, then ran towards him. "MAMO-CHAN!" I cried as I ran at him. He placed the stereo down, and held his arms open. I ran right into them, and cried into his arms. "I'M SO SORRY!" I repeated, and he held me close. "I'm sorry too. I never wanted to hurt you like that again, but I did. And I hated every moment of you not being there. I love you, Usako." "I love you too, Mamo-chan."

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything**_

_**I was thinking about her**_

_**Thinking bout me**_

_**Thinking bout us**___

_**What we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, Yeah**_

_**it was only just a dream...**_

_**So I travel back**___

_**Down that road**_

_**Will she come back?**_

_**No one knows**_

_**I realize, yeah**_

_**It was only just a dream...**_

And, just like at the end of a movie, we kissed. We kissed for so long, Minako, Mako, and Rei started whooping, and he almost picked me up to hold me against the tree. "GET SOME TOHRU!" "WOO!" Minako and Mako cheered. I heard a faint _thonk_ of someone hitting the floor.

We broke apart, reluctantly, and I grinned up at him. "Come to the talent show next Thursday. I'm gonna have a special song for you." I pleaded up at him. He smiled down at me, and said, "I wouldn't miss it. Will you come to my hotel with me?" He asked with a wolfish grin. "Why-OH." I smiled up at him. "But of course my prince." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. I ran up to the balcony.

"TOSS ME A BAG WITH MY STUFF IN IT!" I hollered up to them. Ami nodded, and fetched it. "OOOH! Tohru, are you and Mamoru-san gonna-" "Yes. NOW SHUT THE HOLE!" I yelled. "Whatever. Use a condom!" I flushed, and I looked over at the Sohmas. Shigure and Ritsu were out for the count, and everyone else was gaping at me. I glared at the girls, who were laughing like hyenas. Ami tossed me my bag, and I ran back to Mamo-chan.

We left, and I heard Rin say, "She's not a virgin?"

Well...that certainly happened. I'm sorry, again, that this took so long, but as I said, I had severe writers block. The next chapter will be out soon, I promise.

Review PLEASE!

Until then, Ja ne!


	11. Storytelling andCosmo!

YAY! NEW CHAPTER! ARE YOU SUPER-MEGA-FOXY-AWESOME-EXCITED?

Laura: Nope!

Claire: *Sighs* Do the dammed disclaimer.

Laura: Claire doesn't own Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket, and won't ever own anything. Cause she's a loser.

Claire: *Holds up hand* WOMAN! Shut up and make me a sammich!

Laura: Hai, Hai...*walks away*

When I was Mamo-chan's apartment, he decided he would drop me off at the Sohmas. We debated this while I changed into some shorts and a tank top. "I don't feel good about letting you walk there alone." "Mamo-chan, you worry too much. I'm Sailor Moon! I can take care of myself." I protested, being pushed gently into his car. "I know. But…" He smiled at me. "I just don't want to risk it." "Okay, Mamo-chan." I hugged him, he closed the door, and he got in his side.

He began the drive back, and when we arrived, he didn't let me out right away. "You know I'm sorry about what happened, right? And that I would, literally, die without you." He looked me right in the eye. "I love you so much." I whispered into his ear. "I love you too, Usako." I took my head off his jacket and kissed him. It wasn't as long as the other kiss, but it was just as passionate. "Oi! Tohru-chan! Stop snogging the guy and get your skinny ass in here!" I broke the kiss, and glared at Mako. She shrugged, and said, "Well? We have school!" I sighed.

"Hai, Hai!" I called, then turned my attention back to my boyfriend. I smiled sadly at him. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He nodded, then helped me out of his car. I grabbed my bag, and I trotted up to the house. I turned and waved to him, grinning. He waved back, got back in his car, and drove away. I sighed, turned back, and walked inside. I wore a silly grin, and the girls questioned me, along with everyone else.

"He's so...romantic..." I sighed, a huge, love-struck grin on my face. "OH MY GOD, LIKE, REALLY?" A falsetto sounded behind me, and I turned and gasped. "SEYIA!" I ran and bombarded him with a hug. "Oi, oi, Odango! Calm down!" I smiled, and he chuckled. "Seyia, are Yaten-kun and Taiki-kun here too?" He nodded, and Yaten and Taiki walked in. "YATEN!" Minako ran up to him, and hugged him tight. He blushed, but hugged her back.

Ami walked up to Taiki and, shyly, greeted him. "Konnichi'wa, Taiki-kun." He swooped her up in a hug, and she blushed. "I hate them." Mako muttered. "Usagi! Pick one already!" I swung my head around and glared. "Shut up, Rei-baka." I mumbled. "I'm bored!" Minako proclaimed, sitting herself down on Yaten, and Yaten on the couch. He sighed, but smiled half way. Then Minako fell off his lap. Retard. "Well we have to get ready for school so…" I said, doing a small wave as I walked up to the stairs. However, Rin blocked me. "Honda. EXPLAIN." I giggled nervously. "Explain what?" "Everything. Why you became Tohru." I sighed. "It's too long of a story. And I have school and auditions and everything..."

"Skip school. Auditions aren't until next week." Kyo put in. I glowered at him, but I relented. "Fine. Everyone to the living room." I motioned for everyone to follow me, and we all sat down in the living room when the door bell rang. "Who's that? Everyone's here!" I grumbled as I stalked to the door. (A/N: Yeah, everyone's there. Oi…full house right?) I pulled it open to see the Outers. "Oh. Hi. C'mon. I'm being forced to tell the Sohmas EV-ER-YTHING. Oh, and Seyia and the Starlights are here. Don't kill 'em Haruka-san." I said in one breath, and I went back into the living room.

"See? I told ya she wouldn't be mad we skipped last night!" I heard Haruka gloat. When they came in, I shook my head. "No…I'm mad. But I'll deal with you later." Haruka hit herself in the face, and I smirked. I cleared my throat, and, after the Outers became situated, I began my tale.

"When I was 14, I was running late to school. I saw this cat, Luna." As if on cue, she came into the room and jumped up on my lap. "She had a band-aid on her forehead, and I took it off. I didn't spend much time looking at her, seeing as I was late. I ran off to school, and then I found out I got a 30% on my math test.I went to my friend Naru-chan's mama's jewelry shop, but I didn't have my allowance yet, so I went home. I saw a poster of Sailor V-" Minako grinned. "And I started spouting off about how perfect she is. 'She's thin, pretty, and I bet she never fails her tests.' were my exact words. I got irritated, balled my test up, and threw it behind me. It hit the head of a guy behind me, and he started making fun out of me." I took a breath and kept talking when no-one said anything.

I told them about Ami, Rei, Mako, and Minako, and how we fought together. I told them about me being Princess Serenity, and that man I hit in the head was Mamoru, and about him being Prince Endymion, but I left the fact that we were lovers out. I told them about me defeating Beryl, but there were new enemies. I told them Mamo-chan dumping me the first time and Chibi-Usa. I told them about Crystal Tokyo and about everything else from Rubeus to Nehelenia, from the Starlights and their planet to Galaxia.

"That still doesn't explain the Tohru situation though." Hiro put in. I glared at him. "I'm getting to that. A year after I cleansed Galaxia and the Starlights going back, Mamo-chan dumped me, and I needed to heal. I needed to get away from him. So I came up with a new look. A new name. It was kind of like my own personal Witness Protection Program. I ran away from him and my home. My family didn't care. It broke my heart that I had to leave them, but I survived it. Mamo-chan…he hurt me but I forgave him. I'm not sure why, but I'm glad I did. We are bound together for eternity, so even if I didn't forgive him when I did, I would still end up with him sooner or later. But we have a destiny, a child to make, a kingdom to establish. And I love him. I never stopped." I admitted quietly.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Seyia flinched. "I'm sorry Seyia. You love me, and I love you too. I just love you as a brother." I apologized. Seyia gave me a sort of strangled-looking smile. "I know." I brightened. "Seyia, I still haven't forgiven Mamo-chan completely. I want to make him jealous, at least some what. Wanna help me?" I batted my eyes at Seyia dramatically. He broke out laughing at my dramatics, and he nodded. "Hai Odango. I have nothing to do anyways." He rolled his eyes. Ami asked, "Why aren't you with your princess? Don't you have a planet to rebuild?" Yaten nodded.

"She made us leave. She told us to take a vacation, so we came here. We aren't doing a concert either, at least, until two weeks from now." Yaten sighed. "We aren't used to relaxing for such a long time. It's…it's an odd feeling." Minako nodded. "I totally agree. I hate doing nothing." She said seriously. All the girls and I bent over, heads nearly touching the ground, and a huge sweatdrop on the back of our heads. "Well," I said, straightening up, "It's 12:36. I'm hungry, and we STILL haven't eaten that cake. We're eating it NOW, god dammit!" I shouted.

"But that isn't a sufficient lunch and-" I cut Ami off. "NOW! I WANT MY CAKE DAMN YOU!" I bellowed and flounced into the kitchen. "MAKO-CHAAN! I NEED YOU TO CUT THIS!" I yelled, and Mako came in. I handed her the knife, and I pulled the cake out. I got 11 big plates out, 6 small plates out, and 5 paper plates out. Mako sliced the large cake, and gave everyone a decently sized piece. I dug 7 forks out, and 15 spoons. (A/N: LOL I did maths! Are you prouds? Well I am! :DD) As Mako placed the slices of cake on plates, I went into the living room and placed the forks and spoons on the table.

I went back into the kitchen, only to go right back out again. "Rei-chan, can you help us with the cake?" I asked, and Rei went back in there with me. We took 3 plates in there each, so in all, we made 8 trips. I carried 4 plates in, and when I had placed all but one down(mine of course) I had a klutz attack and tripped over a little bug. "NOOOO!" I cried in a deep, slow voice as I watched my cake go up, up, up, up in the air, and go down, down, down, down onto-*SPLAT* me. I glared at the chortling insect, and kicked it across the room. "Aiie!" It cried, and it hit a wall. "Ha! Serves the damn bug right." I said, eating cake off my face with my hand. I shoved it into my mouth, still mumbling. I looked up when I noticed all was silent. Everyone was looking at me. "Bwat?" I said, spraying little crumbs on the table. THAT set the girls (and Starlights) off on a laughing rampage, save Michiru and Setsuna, who only giggled. "Shut up." I grumbled.

Finally, they stopped laughing, and everyone began to eat. "Wow, Usagi-chan! This is really good!" Mako praised me, and ate some more cake. Rei looked suspiciously at the cake, and took a tentative bite. "Oh dear Ares help us. Usagi…she…she can…she can COOK!" Rei cried, and fainted. "…Rei-chan, you're a penguin. A really mean, stupid penguin." I said, and kicked her. "OWIE!" She shot up, and glared at me. "Odango, you're goin down. NO ONE calls me a STUPID PENGUIN!" She growled, and I laughed nervously. "Rei-chan? I- I was kidding! Heh heh heh…AHHHH!" I backed up slowly, then darted out the door screaming. Rei dashed after me. "RUN! RUN YOU SKINNY BITCH!" I, knowing Rei would kill me {literally!} if she caught me, I transformed (while running) into Usagi. I had the exact same clothes on though, so it seemed like I was wearing booty-shorts and a sports bra. My transformation, thankfully, had my hair up, so it trailed behind me. I ran faster, and I finally ran back into the living room. I held the door closed, panting.

Ami, Luna, and the Outers looked amused, and the other Inners, Artiemis, and the Starlights were rolling around laughing. BAM BAM BAM! "ODANGO! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR BEFORE I MURDER YOU!" Rei banged on the door. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, banging on the door and threatening to harm/kill me SO makes me want to open this door for you." I said sarcastically. She stopped the banging, but not the death threats. I was getting really irritated. I went to sleep at 3:30 AM, got here at 6:45 AM, talked for HOURS, and had nothing to eat except that cake, and now she was yelling at me. I. Was. Done. "AREIA! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I barked, and as my hair went silver and my future self, Neo-Queen Serenity, took over, I yanked open the door. She shut up, but her mouth was wide open, along with her eyes. Everyone was in shock.

"Areia?" Seyia questioned. Ami, who shook out of her stupor first, whispered, "Her name from the Silver Millennium." "My Queen, please calm down." Luna padded over to me, and looked up at me. "Luna, she needs to be scolded once in a while." I stated, and turned to the raven-haired girl in question. "Areia, you need to stop the yelling and death threats. In the future, if you did that, you would be banished, or worse, killed. I don't want that, okay?" A silver eyebrow went up. Rei nodded. "Gomen nasai, Serenity-sama." She whispered. "It's fine." I said faintly, and dropped to the ground, totally spent. "Usagi!" I heard worried cries as I blacked out.

*REI'S POV!*

As I watched Usagi fall to the ground, and her silver hair revert to her normal golden color, I felt awful. _I_ was the one to make her get so angry. _I_ was the one to make her turn into Neo-Queen Serenity. And _I_ was the one to make her pass out. My best friend. "Usagi!" I kneeled down, and moved some hair out of her pale face. "Are you okay?" I saw an eyebrow twitch, and a smile be suppressed. "USAGIIII!" I yelled, and she got up, laughing. "I'm fine! I just used too much energy to keep standing. Seriously, Rei-chan. I'm fine." She assured me after seeing my worried, apprehensive look. "Okay, if you say so…." I said, right before she passed out again. "Usagi-chan!" I shook her still form. "Are you alright?" I asked, still shaking her. "No. I'm dead." She said.

"NOOOO! MY TWIN IS DEEAD! I HATE YOU REI-BAKA! EVEN MORE THAN THE TIME YOU MADE MY BACON GO BYE-BYE!" Minako wailed. "…You're certain they're NOT sisters?" Taiki asked Mako. Mako shook her head sadly. "Not even close." She whimpered. Taiki shook his head. "Kami help us." I patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "If it makes you feel any better, she's my _honorary_ sister!" Usagi chirped, jumping up.

He started to say something, but then, something crashed through the roof. Or, rather, some_one_. "Oh for the love of-Really?" I cried. The author, Claire, shrugged. "Not my idea!" She said, and ate her...um..._sammich_. I shook my head, and looked at the mystery person. Who ever it was, they were small, floating, had green short hair, and looked like-

"Cosmo from the Fairy Odd Parents?" Ami blurted. "WHERE'S PHILLIP! I WANT MY NICKEL-Oh found her!" And, in a poof of green smoke, Cosmo disappeared. I rubbed my eyes. "Did that really just happen?" Minako was bouncing up and down on her heels, in time to clapping her hands. I honestly can't believe she isn't, or ever was, a cheerleader. "Yup! OMA! I can't believe it!" She squealed. Usagi groaned, plopped on the ground, and pulled one long pigtail. "OMA?" She repeated, one eyebrow lifted. "Oh My Aphrodite, doi!" I shook my head. "Dork." I muttered.

...What a piece of crap! Flame me all ya want on this one! -.-; However, I would appreciate GOOD reviews also! Well...time to listen to Avenged Sevenfold. A band which I don't own. _


	12. Hiatus Notice

Alright guys…if you're still reading my story, I'm sorry to say it's going on hiatus for an even longer time.

But I'm going to try to finish it. Honestly, I've lost interest in this story. But I'm going to finish what I started.

So, I hope you'll continue reading this story when it's finally done.

But feel free to read the other stories I'm cookin up!:)

I promise I'm going to finish it.

…At some point.


End file.
